Gomenasai
by Ice-cy
Summary: Maaf, karena aku salah. Maaf, karena aku sudah membuatmu kecewa. Aku tahu ini hanya kata maaf. Setidaknya aku menunjukkan penyesalanku dengan maaf ini. - Last chapter - Maaf lama T-T
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa~~_

__Graze datang ke FBI bawa oleh-oleh setelah jalan-jalan menempuh UAS. semoga dapat hasil yang bagus. aamiin. (-/\-)  
Gomen, ini manusia bukannya lanjutin fakfiksi yang sebelumnya malah bikin baru. Tapi bukan berarti yang kemaren akan di-_discontinue-_kan kok. Yasudah, tanpa banyak basa-basi, silahkan dinikmati IchiRuki ini. :D

.

.

.

**Gomenasai**

**.**

**.**

Bleach by Kubo Tite  
_I don't own Bleach_

**Warning  
**(Entah kenapa, walaupun udah dicek berkali-kali, selalu saja masih ada) _**typos,** **OOC, school-life, common theme, IchiRuki, Ichi x ?**_

**Rate  
**T - T+

**Grazee's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai, namaku Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Meskipun aku pendek, aku bukan siswi SMP. Aku sudah SMA. Kalian harus catat ini. Jangan sampai membuatku marah karena kalian menyebutku anak SMP, karena aku…

"Hei _midget_! Ayo cepat!" Seru seseorang yang tengah berjalan di depanku.

Grrr! Lagi-lagi dia memanggilku seperti itu! Kalian pasti paham, atas alasan apa makhluk yang baru saja memanggilku itu menyebutku '_midget_'? kalau kalian tidak tahu artinya, silahkan buka kamus bahasa Inggris. Ingat, bahasa Inggris, bukan bahasa Jawa. Aku sendiri tidak mau memberitahu kalian arti kata barusan. Karena kata itu membuatku sebal. Memang aku sebal, tapi aku juga lega karena makhluk itu tak membiarkan orang lain memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Bahkan jika ada gadis lain memanggilku dengan panggilan itu dengan nada mengejek, mereka pasti akan langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ gratis darinya. Aku segera berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyusul orang yang sedang berjalan cukup jauh di depanku. Kenapa aku harus berjalan menyamai dia? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menungguku?

"Kau lambat sekali!" Protesnya padaku setelah aku berjalan di sampingnya.

"Seharusnya kau yang berjalan lebih pelan! _Baka_!"

"Hahaha. Salahkan kaki-kaki mungilmu." Ejeknya padaku.

"Apa kau bilang?" Dengan senang hati aku mendaratkan sebuah pukulan kecil ke lengannya. Tega sekali dia berkata seperti itu? Huh! Akhirnya karena kesal, aku berjalan lebih cepat dan mendahului dia.

"Hei." Panggilnya dan aku menoleh karena aku merasakan tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang. Benar saja. Ternyata dia tengah memegangi tanganku. Tanpa aku sadari, rona merah samar-samar muncul di pipiku, "Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang..err..seperti orang yang lemah. Sial! Aku jadi tidak tega kalau sudah begini. Aku berhenti dan dia menarikku ke arahnya, "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, heh?" Aku masih diam. Bukan karena takut, tapi kau ingin menyembunyikan rona merah ini darinya. Huh. Terakhir yang kudengar adalah, dia mendengus kecil dan menarikku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini dia berjalan menyamai langkahku. Dia, adalah kekasihku. Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia dipanggil Ichi, atau Ichigo. Kekasihku ini adalah salah satu anggota _The Big Five_. _The Big Five_ adalah kelompok di sekolahku yang berisi anak-anak populer. Mulai dari ketua OSIS yang pendiam dan dianggap _cool_ oleh para siswi, Ishida Uryuu. Salah satu maskot tim basket yang dianggap ajaib karena dia adalah anggota terpendek, namun selalu mencetak angka terbanyak, Tuoshiro Hitsugaya. Lalu pemanah handal dari _Karakura High School_ yang terkenal lembut terhadap wanita, Kaien Shiba, dan yang satu lagi adalah murid paling berprestasi sekaligus paling urakan di sekolah dengan warna rambut yang tak kalah mencoloknya dengan milik Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Itu lah mereka. Tunggu, baru empat orang ya? Ini, yang satu lagi adalah makhluk yang ada di sebelahku. Sekali lagi kuperkenalkan dia, Kurosaki Ichigo, kareteka terbaik dan murid yang paling jago komputer. Bahkan dia dulu pernah iseng memasukkan program virus ke komputer milik Renji, sahabatnya, yang mengakibatkan data tugas miliknya lenyap, walaupun hanya ter-_hidden_ namun sukses membuat Renji kelabakan. Dengan semua kelebihan yang mereka miliki, tentunya mereka menjadi idola para siswi di sekolah. Aku yang sudah berani masuk di antara mereka pun harus menanggung akibat dengan selalu menjadi incaran para siswi. Terlebih lagi, yang menjadi kekasihku adalah ketua _The Big Five_!

Kalian tentu juga sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaanku di sekolah setiap harinya. Selalu dan selalu dikejar para siswi. Mereka seperti ingin membunuhku. Membunuh gadis yang dianggap sama sekali tidak populer yang telah berani merebut seorang Ichigo Kurosaki milik mereka. _Kami-sama_…untung ada Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang selalu membantuku lari dari mereka.

"Hei, sudah sampai."Kata Ichigo yang otomatis membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah? Terimakasih, Ichigo." Kataku sembari tertunduk malu. Saat itu pula aku merasakan bahwa Ichigo perlahan mengangkat daguku. Benar saja, kini aku sudah berhadapan dengan permata hazel miliknya. Indah sekali warnanya. Perlahan ia mulai menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Hanya satu kali kecupan, namun sebuah kecupan yang teras sangat manis. Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang jarang aku lihat.

"Setelah ini, cepatlah tidur." Pesannya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian ia pergi setelah memastikan aku sampai di kamar. Aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari jendela kamarku. Selalu, setiap dia mengantarku dia melakukan itu. Entah apa maksudnya. Mungkin agar dia yakin kalau aku mematuhi kata-katanya. Tapi apapun alasannya, entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Sungguh, dia selalu bisa membuat aku jatuh cinta dengan segala hal yang dia lakukan. Sungguh, aku beruntung sekali mendapatkan kekasih seperti dia. Dia selalu mengerti yang aku butuhkan, menjagaku, dan selalu berusaha untuk membuatku nyaman di sisi seorang ketua _The Big Five_. Andai aku dapat menjadi pendamping hidupnya, kupastikan aku tak akan pernah berpaling pada yang lain. Dia, dulu sangat berarti untukku, dan sekarang menjadi lebih berarti setelah semua perubahan yang ia lakukan untuk menuruti semua syaratku, menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik, dan yang pasti, setia. Asal kalian tahu saja, dulu dia adalah sosok laki-laki yang cukup kasar. Dengan mudahnya ia melontarkan makian padaku jika sedang marah. Tapi, sekarang ia jauh berubah. Jika marah, ia paling hanya membentakku tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti dulu. Selain itu, hubunganku dan dia juga mendapat izin dari _nii-san_ setelah Ichigo berhasil membuktikan pada _nii-san_ bahwa di sekolah dia tidak main-main dan murid berandal yang tak bisa diandalkan. Jadi, atas alas an apa lagi aku dapat meninggalkan dia? Tak ada. Aku pun berharap tak akan ada alasan bagiku untuk meninggalkan dia.

.

.

Kudengar, hari ini akan ada murid baru di sekolahku, dan katanya lagi murid baru itu akan sekelas denganku. Sebenarnya bukan hal penting bagiku, tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa penasaran akan kehadirannya. Yah, sebaiknya aku lupakan saja. Tak lama kemudian _sensei_ datang. Ternyata benar tentang adanya murid baru itu. Kali ini _sensei_ datang bersama seorang gadis, yang sangat cantik, menurutku. _Well,_sepertinya tidak hanya menurutku saja. Aku lihat, pandangan murud laki-laki di langsung tertuju padanya. Selain para laki-laki, rupanya dia juga mendapat 'perhatian' dari para siswi. Perhatian yang teramat sangat khusus tentunya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini _sensei_ datang bersama seorang murid yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian." Ucap _sensei_ dan segera disambut dengan sorak para murid laki-laki. Si murid baru hanya tersenyum menanggapi mereka. Mungkin itu bukan hal biasa baginya,"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu." Lanjut pria yang berpenampilan cuek itu.

"_Hajimemashite_. Namaku Inoue Orihime. Aku berasal dari Tokyo," ucapnya dan sempat membuatku memperhatikannya saat dia menyebut kata 'Tokyo'. Ichigo juga berasal dari Tokyo. Hanya saja dia pidah di sekolah ini saat kelas satu. Apa mungkin mereka kenal? "Aku berasal dari SMA Tokyo."

'SMA Tokyo? Kenapa juga bisa sama?' batinku.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Ucapnya mengakhiri perkenalannya. Tampak Urahara-_sensei_ menunjukkan bangku yang dapat ia tempati pada gadis berambut oranye itu. Ternyata tempat itu tepat berada di seberangku. Ia melemparkan senyuman manisnya padaku, dan kubalas juga dengan sebuah senyuman. Kali ini adalah pelajaran matematika. Rupanya gadis itu sangat pndai dalam matematika. Selama pelajaran, ia mampu menyelesaikan semua soal dengan sangat baik, bahkan benar semua. Pada saat jam istirahat, banyak siswa yang mendatanginya untuk sekedar mengungkapkan rasa kagum, atau bahkan minta diajari. Aku tak peduli dengannya. Ini jam istirahat,dan sudah waktunya aku menemui seseorang utuk memberikan bekalnya. Kuambil 2 bekal yang sedah aku bawa dari rumah. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minum. Aku segera pergi ke kantin, tapi sialnya tempat itu sedah penuh sesak. Aku mencoba menerobos kerumunan, tapi gagal.

"Hey, Rukia. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tegur sesorang padaku.

"Toushiro? Grimmjow? Eh, itu. Aku ingin membeli minuman, tapi tempat ini penuh sesak."

"Biar aku yang membelikan. Kau mau membeli apa?" Tawar Toushiro padaku.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya ingin sekaleng jus jeruk dan sebotol teh." Jawabku.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini bersama Grimm. Aku akan mengambilkan untukmu." Perintah laki-laki berambut putih itu. Aku emnurut dan menungguninya bersama Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, eh?" Tanya Grimmjow tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Dia pasti sudah lama menungguku."

"Enak sekali dia, setiap hari selalu mendapatkan makanan gratis."

"Haha. Kenapa kau tak mencoba mencari seorang gadis yang bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Keh. Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladeni sikap manja seorang gadis yang nantinya mengklaim diriku sebagai kekasihnya."

"Kau pasti butuh, Grimm. Atau mungkin kau tak butuh karena kau…"

"Apa maksudmu, eh?" Otomatis Grimmjow langsung menatapku, "Kau tak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau gay?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, Grimm. Hahaha."

Mendengar aku tertawa, Grimmjow hanya mendengus sebal. Tak lama kemudian Toushiro sudah datang dan membawakan pesananku.

"Jadi, berapa semuanya?" Tanyaku yang bermaksud membayar uang yang digunakan Toushiro untuk membelikanku minuman ini.

"Ambil saja. Kau tak perlu menggantinya."

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Shiro. Kusarankan, kau berhati-hati pada Grimm." Godaku sembari melirik Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Toushiro.

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" Sela Grimmjow, "Rukia, kau mau mencari masalah denganku, hm?"

"Ow, tidak Grimm. Hehehe." Jawabku dan segera kabur dari Grimmjow serta meninggalkan Toushiro dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

Aku segera berlari menuju atap sekolah yanga merupakan tempat biasa _The Big Five_ berkumpul. Namun saat istirahat, tempat ini hanya milikku dan Ichigo.

Cklek!

Kubuka pintu atap, dan kulihat Ichigo sudah ada di sana. Dia pasti sudah terlalu lama menungguku sampai ia tertidur. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Wajahnya begitu manis saat tidur. Rasanya, aku tak tega untuk membangunkan dia. Tapi jika ku tak membangunkan dia, dia tak akan makan siang. Kuputuskan untuk menggodanya dengan menempelkan kaleng jus yang dingin itu ke pipinya.

"Hwaa!" Teriaknya yang terkejut dengan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba didapatkannya. Begitu bangun, ia langsung melotot ke arahku yang tengah tertawa geli.

"Hwa!" Kali ini giliranku yang terkejut Karena tiba-tiba Ichigo menarikku ke arahnya dan langsung melumat bibirku.

"Nghmp…" Desahku di sela ciuman kami. Aku tak tahu apakah Ichigo melakukan ini karena marah atau tidak. Tapi rasanya dia tak akan menyelesaikan ini dalam waktu yang sebentar. Dapat kurasakan tangan Ichigo mendekapku dan menarikku semakin rapat ke arahnya. Dia juga mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Sungguh, aku mulai kehabisan napas karena Ichigo sama sekali belum mau melepaskan tawanannya.

"Ichiiihh…nghh…" Aku mencoba memohon pada Ichigo agar dia melepaskanku dan agar aku dapat bernapas lagi. Sepertinya dia paham maksudku dan melepaskan ciumannya. Aku tersengal mengambil napas. Rona merah sudah dari tadi menghias wajahku. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia tampak tengah menatapku dengan intens. Menunggu sampai aku bisa bernapas seperti biasa.

"Rasakan. Itu hukumanmu karena telah membuatku menunggu sangat lama, dan berani menggodaku." Ucapnya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirku.

Aku tertunduk malu. Sangat malu. Aku masih belum berani angkat bicara, dan hanya menyodorkan kotak makanan yang aku bawakan untuknya. Ia yang sepertinya tahu keadaanku hanya tersenyum geli dan mulai menikmati makanannya.

"Seperti biasa, masakanmu selalu enak." Pujinya dan membelai kepalaku. Aku tersipu karena pujiannya. Aku memang sedikit tomboy, tapi jika di depannya sifat itu seperti lenyap. Terkadang aku berfikir, kenapa Ichigo memilihku? Sama sekali tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari diriku. Tidak seperti dia yang jago karate, jago computer, bahkan prestasinya di sekolah juga lumayan. Sangat bertolak beakang denganku yang tak bisa apa-apa.

"Ichigo, nanti kau tak perlu mengantarkanku pulang. Aku mau pergi kerja sambilan."

"Uhuk! Kau kerja sambilan? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada terkejut. Ya tentu saja dia terkejut. Aku memang diam-diam mencari kerja sambilan ini. Aku hanya ingin membantu kakakku yang juga sudah pas-pasan setiap harinya, namun masih harus menanggung biaya sekolahku.

"Hari ini hari pertamaku. Aku bekerja di sebuah kafe sampai jam sembilan malam."

"Kafe di mana? Lagipula, Rukia. Kenapa kau harus mencari kerja sambilan? Kalau kau butuh uang, aku bisa membantumu!"

"Tidak, Ichigo, aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

"Hh! Merepotkan? Bahkan sampai detik ini, kau sama sekali belum pernah meminta tolong padaku!"

"Ehmm… mungkin lain kali."

"Kau selalu saja menjawab seperti itu."

Setelahnya kami diam. Menyelesaikan kegiatan makan masing-masing. Tapi aku tiba-tiba teringat akan Inoue. Ada suatu hal yang mendorongku untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo, apa kau kenal dengan Inoue?"

"Uhukk!" Dia tersedak minumannya saat aku bertanya, "Dari mana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Apa kau kenal dengannya?" Tanyaku yang semakin heran.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Ada murid baru di kelasku. Namanya Inoue Orihime, dan dia berasal dari Tokyo dan SMA yang sama denganmu. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak." Ketusnya dan memalingkan muka dariku. Dari gelagatnya aku justru tahu bahwa dia tahu tentang gadis itu.

"Oh."

Acaraku kali ini harus diselesaikan setelah terdengar bunyi bel masuk. Aku berpamitan pada Ichigo dan segera kembali ke kelas. Aku justru semakin penasaran dengan mereka. Aku curiga kalau Ichigo menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi apa?

Brukk!

Saat aku tergesa-gesa berlari. Rupanya aku menabrak seseorang, dan rupanya itu adalah Renji.

"Hey Rukia. Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya dan mengulurkan tangan padaku untuk membantuku bangun.

"Tak apa. Kebetulan, Renji. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kau sahabat Ichigo, aku yakin kau tahu akan hal ini."

"Hm? Apa?"

Lalu aku bertanya tentang Inoue. Reaksinya sama seperti Ichigo. Dia menjadi gugup tiba-tiba, namun menjawab bahwa ia tak tahu apa-apa. Aku mencoba sedikit memaksa dia, tapi dia tetap pada jawabannya, dan setelah itu dia bilang harus buru-buru ke kelas. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?

"Wah. Rukia Kuchiki. Apakah kau sudah mendengar kabar terbaru?" Ucap seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depanku. Dia adalah Senna. Gadis yang paling memusuhiku di sekolah ini. Aku hanya menjawab sinis padanya tentang apa maksudnya. Dia tertawa sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat terkejut, "Orihime adalah mantan kekasih Ichigo Kurosaki. Ya, kupikir mereka lebih cocok daripada Ichigo harus bersanding denganmu yang sungguh sangat tidak pantas."

Aku benar-benar terkejut atas perkataan Senna. Apa mungkin karena alasan ini, Ichigo dan Renji menjadi gugup saat aku tanyai? Heh? Ada apa memangnya jika seandainya mereka mengatakan bahwa Inoue adalah mantan kekasih Ichigo? Dia tidak sedang berencana untuk kembali pada Ichigo, kan? Aku memutuskan untuk tak mempedulikan Senna. Namun,hal yang dikatakannya barusan terus menghantui pikiranku. Aku hanya bisa berharap, kepindahan Inoue ke sini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

Aku segera melanjutkan langkah ke kelas. Berpapasan dengan gadis itu, membuatku semakin penasaran dengan cerita sebenarnya tentang mereka. Tapi aku tak ingin merepotkan Ichigo dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa mengusiknya. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk diam. Biar saja jika seandainya dia adalah mantan kekasih Ichigo. Toh yang penting sekarang Ichigo adalah milikku, dan aku mendapatkan Ichigo juga bukan dari merusak hubungan mereka.

Namun ternyata aku tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa penasaran itu. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu tentang mereka. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mencaritahu sendiri. Aku tak mungkin bertanya langsung pada salah satu di antara mereka.

.

.

"Kau rajin sekali, Rukia." Puji salah seorang pria berpakaian _waiters_yang sedang duduk di samping bar dan memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang membereskan meja.

"Ya, setidaknya aku harus rajin di awal aku bekerja agar dapat menarik simpati bosku dan tidak memecatku." Jawab Rukia dengan nada bercanda pada laki-laki itu, yang merupakan bos di tempatnya bekerja. Laki-laki itu adalah teman dari kakak Rukia. Oleh karena itu, kakak Rukia mengizinkannya ekerja paruh waktu di tempat itu.

"Hm, kau pandai juga rupanya. Haha." Sindir pria bernama Hisagi itu.

"Ha, kalau aku tidak pintar seperti ini, aku bisa dicurangi oleh bosku." Jawab Rukia.

Mereka memang tampak akrab selain karena ia adalah teman kakaknya, mereka juga pernah beberapa kali bertemu juka Rukia di ajak Byakuya menghadiri suatu acara yang kebetulan ada Hisagi. Hisagi bersekolah di salah satu universitas di kota Karakura. Ia mengelola _kafe_ ini, yang merupakan pemberian ayahnya. Baginya, kegiatan ini lumayan juga untuk mengisi kantongnya dan mengisi waktu luang. Di _kafe_nya, Hisagi memiliki lima karyawan termasuk Rukia, 2 pria dan 3 wanita. _Kafe_ ini didesain khusus untuk para remaja, sehingga desainnya dibuat sesuai dengan selera anak muda.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang cari perhatian pada bos, nih." Sela seorang gadis di antara mereka.

"Riruka-_chan_." Sapa Rukia sopan.

"Hai Rukia-_chan_." Jawab Riruka dengan senyum ramah. Kata-kata yang barusan, tentu saja hanya untuk menggoda mereka.

"Ah, jamku sudah habis. Aku pamit dulu, Hisagi_-san_, Riruka_-chan_." Pamit Rukia.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Rukia -_chan_." Pesan Riruka.

"_Hai'_!"

Setelah mengambil tasnya, Rukia meninggalkan _kafe_. Ia mengeluarkan syal yang ada di dalam tasnya karena ia merasa malam ini udara begitu dingin. Sepanjang jalan, Rukia memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sejak tadi siang mengusik hati dan pikirannya. Ia teringat pada Ichigo dan Inoue. Karena begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia bahkan sampai tak sadar ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Grab!

"Hyaa!" Pekik Rukia ketika tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh sesorang.

"Keras sekali suaramu, _midget_! Apa kau mau membangunkan orang-orang, hah?" Gerutu Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap telinganya seolah baru saja mendengar suara suprasonik.

"Kk..kau mengagetkanku!" Bentak Rukia.

"Hn?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Rukia yang benar-benar terkejut mendapati kemunculan Ichigo.

"Aku? Tentu saja untuk memastikan bahwa kau akan sampai di rumah setelah kegiatanmu yang sangat tidak aku sukai itu." Ketus Ichigo. Rukia menunduk mendengar pernyataan Ichigo yang cukup memberatkan hatinya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, Rukia," Ucap Ichigo kemudian dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, "Kau tahu kan kalau ini sudah malam, dan aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu di jalan." Lanjut Ichigo sembari menaikkan dagu Rukia agar ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Rukia yang tanpa ia duga sudah memerah.

"I…ii…iya… terimakasih." Ucap Rukia yang berusaha memalingkan wajahnya namun ditahan oleh Ichigo yang detik berikutnya sudah mengecup bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman yang membuat Rukia merasa lebih tenang. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Rukia benar-benar lebih tenang sampai-sampai tak lagi terpikirkan tentang hal yang sebelumnya sangat meberatkan hatinya.

.

.

Pagi ini udara cukup dingin, mungkin karena akan datangnya musim salju di Karakura. Seorang pria berambut oranye yang diketahui bernama Ichigo, tengah bersandar di tembok pagar kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Ia sengaja menunggu Rukia yang sekarang masih mengambil tasnya, untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Sebenarnya ini adalah yang kedua kalinya sejak saat hari pertama Rukia menjadi kekasih Ichigo, ia menjemput Rukia untuk berangkat bersama. Rukia juga sebenarnya heran atas kelakuan Ichigo sekarang ini, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing memikirkan hal seperti ini.

"Hari ini kita tidak akan sekolah." Ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh ke arah Rukia yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Apa? Tapi…"

"Diam, dan turuti aku!" Bentak Ichigo tiba-tiba. Menurut karena takut, akhirnya Rukia diam. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?"

"Ini apartemenku." Jawab Ichigo dengan santainya. Mengabaikan rasa bingung Rukia, Ichigo langsung menarik Rukia masuk ke apartemen. Rukia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, dan untungnya Ichigo mau menjawabnya. Ternyata sudah tiga bulan Ichigo menempati apartemen ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin menjaga Rukia, oleh karena itu ia membeli apartemen yang tak jauh dari rumah Rukia. Pemilik mata violet itu sungguh tak menduga bahwa Ichigo akan berbuat hal seperti ini. Sebegitu besar kah cinta Ichigo padanya? Pantas saja dia mengatakan tak pernah sarapan. Begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan, hal yang mengejutkan Rukia pertama kali adalah keadaan kamar Ichigo yang sangat berantakan. Pakaian yang ada di mana-mana, juga buku-buku sekolah yang tidak pada tempanya. Oh, inikah sosok asli seorang idola di sekolah? Sungguh tak terduga. Tapi ya, manusia memang tak sempurna. Ichigo juga manusia.

"Aku ingin istirahat seharian ini, dan jangan coba-coba pergi dari sini." Perintah Ichigo yang sudah merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Tampak Ichigo mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia seperti kelelahan dan ingin istirahat selama mungkin. Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian, kekasihnya itu sudah terlelap. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa selama Ichigo tidur, Rukia memilih untuk membereskan apartemen kekasihnya ini. Sungguh tempat yang tak layak untuk ditinggali, dan sangat kontras dengan status Ichigo yang merupakan keturunan keluarga kalangan atas. Mulai dari ruang tamu, ia mengambil pakaian Ichigo yang tergeletak di beberapa tempat, setelah beres membersihkan, ia beralih ke ruang tidur Ichigo. Tempat itu lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai kapal pecah, dari pada sebuah kamar. Pakaian pemuda berambut oranye itu benar-benar sudah 'lepas kandang'. Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk Rukia, membuat tempat ini layak disebut tempat tidur. Selesai dengan ruangan kedua, ia beralih ke dapur. Tempat itu sedikit rapi, walaupun masih tampak peralatan kotor yang mengiasi wastafel tempat cuci piring. Saat gadis itu menengok isi lemari es, yang ada di sana hanyalah makanan instan dan makanan ringan serta _softdrink._ Ia hanya bisa menggeleng mendapati hal itu. Kekasihnya benar-benar tak terurus. Setelah mengahabiskan waktu dua jam, dan membuat ruangan-ruangan di apartemen menjadi ruangan yang layak, Rukia mengahampiri Ichigo yang masih terlelap di sofa, dengan masih memakai seragamnya. Hari ini mereka membolos. Mungkin bagi Ichigo yang merupakan salah satu murid terpandai, hal itu bukanlah masalah, tapi tidak dengan Rukia. Satu hari ketinggalan pelajaran adalah hal buruk untuknya. Namun ia juga tak bisa melawan Ichigo. Nona Kuchiki itu hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan berharap hari ini _sensei_-nya tidak memberi tugas.

"Hm… kau sangat sempurna, di mataku maupun orang lain. Sangat berbeda denganku, Ichigo…" gumam Rukia yang kini duduk tepat di samping kepala Ichigo. Ia memang merasa kecil dibanding Ichigo. Ia hampir tak memiliki apapun untuk dibanggakan di hadapan Ichigo. Berbeda dengannya, pria itu memiliki segudang kelebihan. Apalagi yang mau diragukan dari diri seorang Kurosaki?

"Nghm…" gumam Ichigo di sela tidur nyenyaknya.

"Hatsyiii!" Tak dipungkiri, Rukia yang tiba-tiba bersin itu pun mengagetkan Ichigo yang dalam waktu singkat langsung membuka matanya. Sejenak mereka bertemu pandang. Entah hanya perasaan Rukia atau memang benar, ia melihat kerutan Ichigo semakin tampak jelas di keningnya. Dan detik berikutnya, Ichigo sudah menarik Rukia ke pelukannya dan menyatukan bibir bereka. Kali ini Ichigo cukup kasar saat memangut bibir mungil Rukia. Membuat gadis itu sedikit tak nyaman. Namun ia tak bisa menolak Ichigo yang sepertinya sedang ada sesuatu. Semakin lama, Ichigo semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, seiring dengan Rukia yang mulai terbawa suasana sampai ia tak sadar bahwa kini Ichigo sudah menindihnya. Mereka berdua kini sudah ada di lantai, di atas karpet tepatnya. Rukia hampir saja kehabisan napas jika Ichigo tak melepaskan ciumannya meskipun hanya beberapa detik dan kembali melumat bibir Rukia. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, tangan pemilik mata hazel itu sudah menyusup ke dalam seragam _sailor_ gadisnya. Membuat sang kekasih terkejut dan hampir mendorongnya jika saja Ichigo tak mengunci kedua tangannya.

"Ichiihh… ngh… jangan…" erang Rukia saat Ichigo meremas yang ada di balik seragam Rukia.

Seakan seperti terkejut, ia pun menghentikan aksinya. Saat menarik tubuhnya menjauh, ia dapat melihat bulir bening di sudut mata Rukia yang mulai mengalir turun ke pipinya. Seketika Sang 'tersangka' kelabakan melihat 'korban' menjadi demikian. Ia tak tahu mengapa gadisnya menangis, padahal mereka juga bukan pertama kalinya melakukan ini, berciuman.

"Ru… Rukia, hei…hei.. kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada khawatir. Ia merangkum wajah mungil itu di telapak tangannya yang besar dan mengusap air matanya, "_Rukia_!" Seru Ichigo dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi karena Rukia tak menjawabnya.

"Kk…kau seperti orang lain, Ichii… hikss…"

"Cih, merepotkan saja!" decih Ichigo dan langsung memeluk Rukia. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu takut, Rukia. Maaf…" Sesal Ichigo kemudian.

"Ichigo, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Tanyanya yang benar-benar ada sesuatu pada prianya ini. Ichigo seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku tak apa. Aku lapar, apa kau bisa memasakkan sesuatu?"

"Tak bisa."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Di dapur tak ada yang bisa dimasak, _baka_!"

"Bagaimana kau ta- " Ucap Ichigo yang terpotong karena terkejut melihat apartemennya tampak rapi dari sebelumnya hanya dengan waktu singkat. Ia menoleh ke arah Rukia yang malah melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. "Kau yang membereskannya?"

"_Baka_!" Seru Rukia yang langsung memukul kepala Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hey!"

"Itu untuk kemalasanmu, _baka_ jeruk!"

"_Arigatou_…" Ucap Ichigo dan mengecup sekilas bibir Rukia. Sedangkan Sang korban justru memerah wajahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin aku memasakkan sesuatu, aku harus keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan."

"Tak perlu. Aku akan meminta tolong Renji."

"Tapi dia sedang ada di sekolah, _baka_! Kau jangan se- hmmpff!" Omelan Rukia terpotong karena tiba-tiba Ichigo membekap mulut Rukia dengan tangannya. Ichigo yang tak megacuhkan omelan barusan, langsung mengambil _handphone-_nya dan menelfon Renji. Jika tampak dari ekspresi Ichigo, sepertinya Renji menuruti permintaan Ichigo. Benar saja, lima belas menit kemudian pria berambut merah itu sudah datang membawa sekantong penuh bahan makanan untuk dimasak Rukia. Begitu keperluan Rukia sudah ada, Ichigo memberinya perintah dengan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi pada Rukia. Dengan sedikit kesal akan tingkah makhluk yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu, ia ke dapur dan mulai memasak. Setelah Rukia pergi, tiba-tiba tampak ekspresi serius di wajah Ichigi dan Renji.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau dia di sini, Ichigo?"

"Ya, aku tahu bahkan sebelum Rukia bertanya padaku." Jawab Ichigo yang mengerti dengan maksud Renji. "Kenapa gadis itu datang ke sini? Apa maunya?"

"Aku tak tahu apa tujuan gadis itu datang ke sini."

"Aku tak peduli, yang terpenting adalah dia tak lagi menggangguku, juga mengganggu Rukia."

"Kau benar, Ichigo. Kita hanya perlu mengawasinya."

"Mengawasi? Aku tak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu." Jawab Ichigo dengan nada sinis.

Beruntung mereka menyelesaikan pembicaraan tepat sebalum Rukia menghapiri mereka untuk memberitahu bahwa masakan sudah siap.

.

.

Rukia berlari menyusuri koridor ruangan, dan bergegas pergi ke atap, seperti biasanya. Ia tak ingin lagi mendapat hukuman seperti kemarin.

_Blushh..._

Tanpa diduga rona merah menjalar ke wajahnya. Kejadian kemarin kembali menari-nari di pikirannya. Meskipun itu bukan yang pertama kali mereka berciuman, tetap saja Rukia akan sangat malu jika teringat lagi.

Tap tap tap

Derap langkah kaki mungil itu menapaki satu per satu anak tangga, yang beberapa langkah lagi ia sudah sampai di depan pintu.

Cklek!

Brukk

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan diikuti suara kotak _bento_yang jatuh dari tangan Rukia membuat dua insan yang ada di seberangnya terkejut dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

.

.  
**TeBeCe**

.

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca :D**

**Minnasan, gomenasai. (_ _) bukannya meng-_update _NCbT malah bikin fic baru. hehehe. ^^  
Kalau pernah membaca NCbT mungkin familiar ya, sama _The Big Five. _Yak, ini memang The Guardian versi sekolah. Tapi tentu berbeda lah perannya. hehe. Alurnya juga gak sama kok. :)**

**Bukan fic baru juga sih sebenernya. Ini sudah ada lama di lappi, dan rasanya sayang banget deh kalau dianggurin. Kemarin juga sempat publish fanfiksi Kuroshitsuji. :D *promosi**

**Yak, sekian cuap2 saya. Saya minta pendapat teman-teman untuk kelanjutannya bagaimana ya? :)**

**Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.**

**Jaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews corner:**

Guest: akan terjawab di chapt ini. n.n

Miyoko: wee? Merinding kenapa? :D  
haha. Makasih. Pasti akan dilanjut kok. :)

Guest2: benarkah yang dilihat itu IchiHime? :D  
chapter ini akan menjawabnya. :)  
fic2 yang belum diupdate, pasti akan di update. Terimakasih sudah menunggu. _

Crystalline: Iyah, cintanya Ichi pasti Cuma buat Rukia kok. XD  
wah wah. Ada yang cemburu di chappie ini? Let's see.. ;)

Hirumaakari: bau apa sih kok gak enak? XD bau IchiHime yak? *plakk

DesheLusi1: terimakasih :D

Guest3: dilanjut kok! :D

Owl: haha :D  
gak suka ada dia yak? Tapi sayangnya harus ada dia. Hihihi

Amexki chan: terimakasih. :)  
yang dilihat Ruki ya? Kita lihat di chappie ini. O.O

AkiHisa: halooo jugaa~~ :D  
ini T, dan gak akan berubah jadi M. cukup yang versi mafianya aja yang diamankan di rate M. XD

**Yosh! Minnasan, gomenasai. Maaf kalau lama update. _ baru lepas dari UAS, saya langsung berurusan dengan acara ospek. Fhuu~~**

**Sebelumnya, terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan menunggu fic ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. _**

**.**

**.**

BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo

**Gomenasai** is Grazee's

.

.

Rukia tertegun tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Ingin rasanya dia tak mempercayai, tapi hal yang ada di depan matanya adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa kini kekasihnya, Ichigo Kurosaki, tengah berada di bawah rengkuhan seseorang, dalam keadaan bibir mereka menempel. Tahu maksudnya, bukan? Yap. Ber-ci-u-man. Ichigo yang seketika menyadari keberadaan Rukia segera menyingkirkan sosok yang ada di hadapannya, dan berlari ke arah Rukia.

"Rukia, selamatkan aku!" Serunya dan segera mengambil tempat memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan menatap sengit seseorang yang kini ada di seberang mereka.

"Sialan kau Ichigo, kau kira aku ingin menyerangmu, hah? Ini juga salahmu yang seenaknya saja menarikku!" Teriak Grimmjow yang tak terima dengan sikap Ichigo yang secara tak langsung menuduh dirinya sedang mencoba "memakan" Kurosaki. Rukia yang ada dalam pelukan Ichigo, tampak menahan tawa melihat mereka. Tadi dia sangat terkejut melihat kejadiaan itu. Melihat kekasihnya, berciuman dengan laki-laki? Ichigo masih _straight, _kan?

"Jangan tertawa kau, Rukia!" Sekarang Ichigo yang merasa tak terima. Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba sudah memutar pelan dagu gadis itu hingga ia dengan mudah dapat mencicipi bibir manis Rukia. Gadis itu hanya terbelalak kaget. Selain karena memang terkejut perlakuan tiba-tiba itu, ia juga terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya ia dicium di depan orang lain!

"Untuk menetralisir racun dari kucing biru itu." Ucap Ichigo cuek dan melayangkan pandangan kesal, juga menantang, pada Grimmjow.

"Kau pikir aku memberikanmu racun, hah?"

"Memang!" Cibir Ichigo.

"Sudahlah. Kalian selalu saja bertengkar." Ucap Rukia yang masih sesekali tertawa geli melihat adegan barusan. Grimmjow bertengkar dengan Ichigo bukanlah hal yang aneh, karena itu rutinitas mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rukia.

"Salahkan saja Ichigo!"

"Tidak!"

"Memangnya bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Saat aku ke sini tadi, dia sedang tidur. Lalu aku mendekatinya, hanya mencoba untuk memanggilnya. Saat aku mencoba membangunkannya, dia tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan menciumku!"

"Itu- itu karena kupikir kau Rukia!"

"Hah, bilang saja kau ada rasa padaku." Ucap Grimmjow dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku masih _**straight!**_" Seru Ichigo tak terima.

Rukia yang tahu harus mengatakan apa, hanya bisa tertawa mendengar pertengkaran mereka, tak menyadari ada tatapan tak suka dari seseorang yang kini berdiri di balik pintu.

Gadis berambut pirang yang beberapa saat lalu masih berdiri mendengar pembicaraan mereka, kini sudah berjalan pergi kembali ke kelas. Berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan rasa tak suka.

.

.

"Ichigo." Tegur seseorang pada Ichigo yang tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seseorang yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia temui. Hanya sekilas, ia langsung memalingkan wajah, tak suka dengan senyuman memuakkan, menurut Ichigo, yang kini tengah ia pamerkan. Kedatangan gadis itu ke sini pastilah karena sebuah alasan yang sangat kuat, dan pastinya juga ia tak akan menyukai itu.

"Ada apa, Ichi?" Gadis itu mendekat.

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku, Inoue?"

"Inoue? Kau selalu memanggilku 'Hime', Ichi."

Ichigo terkejut mendengar penuturan Orihime. Memang saat mereka bersama dulu, ia akan memanggilnya demikian. Tapi apa maksudnya mengungkit itu sekarang? Apakah gadis itu tak sadar dengan perkataannya?

"Itu dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda, Inoue." Jawab Ichigo tak acuh.

"Kau yakin, Ichi? Kau bahkan tak berani menatapku saat mengatakan itu. Aku yakin, kau masih ada perasaan padaku. Kita juga belum lama berpisah, bukan?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Inoue! Kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, aku tak ada perasaan denganmu lagi, dan aku sudah memiliki Rukia."

"Gadis itu, kah?" Orihime berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan Ichigo, "Akan kuperlihatkan padamu, bahwa kau masih mencintaiku, Ichi." Ucap Orihime dan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Meninggalkan pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu terdiam kesal. Sudah nyaman ia selama dua tahun sejak kepindahannya, tiba-tiba dia datang dan mengatakan hal itu.

.

.

"Ichigo... hoy, Ichigo." Panggil Rukia pada kekasihnya, yang tak biasanya melamun di kelas, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Rukia? Ada apa ke kelasku?"

"Ini waktunya makan siang, Ichigo. Biasanya kau selalu sudah ada di atap. Kenapa kau masih di kelas?"

"Tak apa-apa. Mana makanan untukku?"

"Ini." Ucap Rukia dan menyodorkan kotak _bento _pada Ichigo. Setelah mengambil kotak makanan itu, Ichigo menarik Rukia pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan berjalan ke tempat biasa. Namun, selain Ichigo yang tak biasanya segera ke atap, rupanya juga ada hal yang berbeda di sana. Sesampainya di tempat itu, mereka mendapati Orihime berdiri di samping pagar besi pembatas. Mengetahui seseorang datang, ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah kesal Ichigo tertuju padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti, menatap mantan kekasihnya, lalu melihat Rukia yang berdiri di samping Ichigo.

"Oh. Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Orihime, yang tentu saja hanya sebuah kepura-puraan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ketus Ichigo dan berbali arah, "Kita makan di tempat lain saja, Rukia."

Dengan itu, mereka meninggalkan Orihime yang menyeringai kecil, dan pergi ke belakang gedung sekolah. Tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk menikmati makan siang.

"Hey, Ichigo." Grimmjow berteriak dari kejauhan, dan berjalan ke arah mereka, bersama Toushiro, Ishida, dan Kaien di belakangnya, "Tak biasanya kau makan di sini? Apa atap gedung sekolah kita sedang direnovasi?" Tanya Grimmjow yang sudah duduk di depan Ichigo.

"Aku sedang malas saja." Jawab Ichigo.

Grimmjow lalu melempar pandang ke arah Rukia, mencoba mencari jawaban lain dari gadis yang sedaritadi bungkam, namun tampak sekali ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Hal aneh, Ichigo makan di luar? Tentu saja. mereka tahu betul, salah satu alasan Ichigo enggan makan selain di atap gedung sekolah adalah...

"Kyaa! Lihat itu, _the big five. _Baru kali ini aku melihat mereka bersama-sama. Bukankah mereka sangat keren?" Seru seorang gadis yang ada di tepi lapangan, cukup jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kau benar sekali! Tapi sayangnya si ketua OSIS itu tak ada." Jawab gadis di sebalahnya, yang dapat dipastikan bahwa itu adalah temannya.

Jauh sebenarnya keberadaan mereka dari tempat Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya berada. Tapi entah kenapa, suara cempreng mereka terdengar jelas, dan itu sangat mengganggu, bagi Ichigo. Ia yang sudah kesal, kini berambah kesal, dan akhirnya melemparkan _deathglare _manis untuk kedua gadis norak, menurut Ichigo lagi, yang tak tahu aturan.

Pemuda berambut senja itu menghela napas berat. Ia bukan artis terkenal saja, sudah direpotkan dengan gadis-gadis yang mengaku _fangirl _itu. Entah bagaimana hidupnya jika ia menjadi orang terkenal. Mungkin seumur hidupnya ia tak akan mau keluar rumah.

"Kau terlalu galak, Ichigo." Tegur Kaien.

"Cih, biarkan saja mereka. Mereka itu sangat mengganggu."

"Tak ada mereka, kau tak akan jadi terkenal, Kurosaki." Kali ini Toushiro ambil suara.

"Aku tak butuh menjadi terkenal. Hal itu sangat merepotkan."

Keempat pemuda itu terus berbicara, mengabaikan sosok mungil di antara mereka yang kini –pura-pura- sibuk mengaduk-aduk bekalnya. Ia punya banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, namun tak satupun bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Tak lagi ada yang menganggapnya hadir di antara keempat pemuda tampan itu, ia akhirnya oasrah tetap bungkam, dan menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit nasi dan lauk dari kotak bekalnya.

.

.

"Orihime." Sapa seorang gadis berambut ungu sebahu pada Orihime yang berdiri di koridor kelas, menatap ke luar jendela. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Senna. Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya lewat lalu menyapamu. Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa." Jawab Orihime dan kebali melihat ke arah luar jendela. Senna yang erasa oenasaran, mengikuti arah pandangan Orihime, dan menemukan _the big five, _juga Rukia.

"Orihime, seharusnya kau lebih keras lagi mendapatkan Kurosaki. Dia harus kembali padamu." Ucap Senna, yang tampaknya sudah termakan oleh kata-kata dari cerita yang Orihime tuturkan. Tak heran jika kedua gadis itu cepat akrab dalam beberapa hari, karena sepertinya sifat mereka, mirip.

"Ah, tidak. Aku percaya kalau Ichigo akan kembali padaku."

"Aku akan membantumu, Orihime. Dia lebih cocok denganmu, daripada gadis tak tahu diri itu."

Orihime tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Senna."

Ia kemari untuk kembali pada Kurosaki. Ia menyusul Ichigo, untuk menjadi kekasih pemuda itu lagi. Ia datang dengan segenap keinginan untuk menjatuhkan Ichigo kembali ke pelukannya.

Hal itu lah yang menjadi alasan Orihime pindah dari Tokyo, ke Karakura.

Hal yang ia tuturkan pada Senna, ia pergi ke Karakura dan masuk SMA ini, adalah untuk membuat Ichigo kembali padanya, dan membuat Ichigo bertanggungjawab. Ia mengatakan pada gadis bermata musim gugur itu, bahwa dulu ia pernah mengandung benih Kurosaki, namun begitu Ichigo mengetahuinya, ia meminta Orihime menggugurkannya. Dengan terpaksa ia menuruti Ichigo, selain memang karena masih kelas satu SMA, ia juga belum siap untuk kehilangan masa mudanya. Sebuah cerita karangan yang indah dan membuat Senna jatuh iba pada Inoue. Namun siapa sangka, bahwa terselip dusta diantara rangkaian indahnya cerita yang Orihime lontarkan.

Kedua gadis itu lalu melihat ke luar jendela, melihat Rukia yang sesekali tertawa di sela candaan keempat pemuda di sekitarnya.

'Aku harus mendapatkan Ichigo lagi.' Batin Orihime.

.

.

Meskipun tak seramai biasanya, namun pegawai kafe malam ini cukup dibuat sibuk. Senang, tentu saja hal itu yang pemilik kafe itu rasakan. Taktiknya untuk menyediakan tempat bagi para anak muda, sepertinya berjalan mulus. Hisagi berjalan ke arah _counter _yang berada di depan dapur. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pengunjung datang, mengambil tempat duduk di salah atu sudut ruangan, dan memanggil pelayan. Tak usah dipanggil pun ia jga akan didatangai. Riruka, gadis berambut panjang yang dikuncir dua itu, berdiri di sampingnya untuk mencatat menu yang akan dipesan pelanggannya.

"_Hibachi Steak_ dan _Ice Lemon-tea._" Pesan pemuda berambut oranye itu setelah memilih sederet daftar makanan yang ada.

Riruka pun segera mencatat pesanan yang barusaja diucapkan, dan bergegas menuju dapur.

"Rukia-_chan_, Rukia-_chan_!" Seru Riruka dengan girangnya, menghampiri Rukia yang tengah mencuci piring.

"Riruka-_chan?_ Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu? Barusaja ada pelanggan tampan!"

"Bukankah setiap hari juga banyak pemuda tampan datang ke kafe ini?"

"Tapi dia lebih tampan dari mereka yang sebelum-sebelumnya!"

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi, aku tak tertarik. Hehe. Untuk Riruka-_chan _saja!"

"Uhn.. kalau begitu aku perlihatkan padamu dulu saja!" Ucapnya dan menarik lengan Rukia ke arah pintu dapur yang terdapat kaca bulat di kedua daun pintunya. Riruka lalu menunjukkan seseorang yang ia maksud, yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan _handphone-_yang ada di tangannya.

"Ii... Ichigo?" Rukia terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kau mengenalnya, Rukia-_chan_?"

"Di... dia kekasihku, Riruka-_chan._"

"Apa? Kau punya kekasih setampan itu, tapi tak memberitahuku?"

"Pssttt..." Rukia menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya, mencoba menyuruh Riruka untuk tidak terlalu histeris. Riruka yang masih tidak terima, menatap Rukia dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau curang, Rukia-_chan_!"

"Mm- maaf."

"Kalau begitu, bawakan pesanannya. Kebetulan sudah siap." Riruka mencoba untuk menggoda Rukia.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah aku masih harus menyelesaikan ini?"]

"Serahkan padaku." Ucap Riruka, dan mendorong pelan tubuh Rukia untuk menghampiri sebuah nampan berisi pesanan pemuda berambut oranye itu. Dengan gugup ia keluar dari dapur dan berjalan ke arah meja pekanggannya. Rukia tahu satu hal pasti, bahwa kedatangan Ichigo ke sini pasti bukan untuk makan.

Ichigo menyadari kehadiran _waitress _yang mendekat ke arahnya, dan ia hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan." Ucap Rukia ragu-ragu dan meletakkan piring beserta gelas yang ada di nampannya.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Aku mau kau di sini sampai selesai makan." Ucap Ichigo akhirnya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku pelanggan di sini, dan aku berhak meminta pelayanan yang baik."

Rukia menelan ludah. Ia lalu melihat ke arah dapur dan melihat Hisagi dan Riruka tertawa jahil. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas berat, dan menuruti kemauan pelanggan yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Rukia pikir, ini akan berjalan sebentar, namun sudah dua jam ia berdiri, dan Ichigo baru menyelesaikan makannya. Hal yang tak masuk akal. Butuh dua jam untuk mengabiskan _steak_ yang bahkan bisa dimakan dalam waktu lima belas menit.

Tenanglah Rukia, masih ada _lemon-tea _di meja Ichigo.

_Good, _butuh berapa lama ia menghabiskan minuman yang hanya satu gelas itu? Ia yakin ini tak akan berjalan sebentar. Rukia melihat jam tangannya, dan rupanya sudah hampir waktunya pulang. Tak disangka, ternyata kali ini Ichigo menghabiskan minumannya dalam waktu sebentar.

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Terimakasih, Tuan." Ucap Rukia dan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia buru-buru pergi ke dapur. Saat ini, ingin sekali rasanya dia berteriak memaki Ichigo yang pasti sadar telah mengerjainya. Berdiri mematung selama dua jam itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Namun rupanya, pertunjukkan itu cukup dinikmati oleh atasan dan rekan kerjanya yang saat ini tengah tertawa melihat wajah kesal Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu sudah berencana akan membalas Ichigo.

"Haha. Kenapa kau tak makan malam sekalian dengannya, Rukia-_chan?_" Tanya Riruka.

"Riruka-_chan_! Itu tidak lucu! Kau tahu, kakiku sangat pegal berdiri dua jam di sana. Aku yakin, dia pasti memang berniat mengerjaiku."

"Mungkin sesekali tak apa, Rukia." Hisagi menimpali pembicaraan kedua gadis itu, "Ah, _shift-_mu sudah habis. Kau boleh pulang."

"Uhm, terimakasih." Rukia membungkuk sopan. Ia lalu berjalan ke ruang loker pegawai, mengganti seragamnya, mengambil tas sekolah dan berpamitan pada rekan kerjanya. Saat iia melihat ke tempat Ichigo tadi berada, pria itu sudah tak ada di tempat.

Rukia keluar dari restoran melalui pintu samping, dan bergegas berjalan menuju jalan utama, berharap mendapati...

"Ichigo." Panggil Rukia pada kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan _handphone-_nya. Sepertinya dia sedang bermain _game._

Mengetahui Rukia sudah datang, ia menutup _flip handphone -_nya dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu untuk berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di restoran tadi, Ichigo!"

"Makan malam. Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya, nona pendek?" Ledek Ichigo sembari menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Kau tak pernah makan di luar, Ichigo!"

"Ups. Ketahuan ya?" Ucap Ichigo tanpa rasa bersalah sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Jelas sekali tampak di wajahnya bahwa acara makan tadi memiliki maksud terselubung.

"Ichigo! Katakan!" OK, Rukia mulai sebal dengan tuan menyebalkan di depannya ini.

Ichigo terkekeh sebentar, sebelumnya mengambil napas untuk mulai menjelaskan kelakuanya pada Rukia, "Kau bekerja paruh waktu sampai malam begini, apa aku tak boleh khawatir, hah? Dan apa kau tak sadar kalau tadi di kafe itu ada beberapa pria yang melihatmu terus?" Ichigo mendekat, tepat di samping telinga Rukia, "Itu sangat menyebalkan bagiku." Ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Rukia untuk segera pergi.

.

.

Dukk!

Suara benturan tersebut berasal dari tubuh Rukia yang bertubrukan dengan tembok sekolah. Di depannya sekarang ini, tengah berdiri dengan angkuh sosok gadis yang entah mengapa sealu memusuhinya. Rasa sakit tentu saja ia rasakan, namun hilang sebentar kemudian.

"Kau, menjauhlah dari Ichigo!" Bentak gadis bernama Senna itu kemudian.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti kemauanmu?"

"Cih. Gadis tak tahu diri. Apa kau tak sadar dengan posisimu yang jauh berbeda dari Ichigo?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Asala kau tahu, Rukia. Ichigo sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan Orihime?"

"Bertunangan dengan Inoue?" Bagai tersambar petir, Rukia terdiam di tempat. Apa-apaan ini? Tanpa ada berita apapun, tiba-tiba mereka akan bertunangan?

Rukia bergegas berlari meningglakan Senna yang sudah tertawa merasa menang. Rukia ingin bertemu Ichigo secepatnya. Ia ingin mendengar penjelasan yang sebenarnya dari pria itu.

.

.

Omake

Fiuuhh~~ dapat selesai juga. Dan akhirnya bisa apdet setelah bermasalah sama jaringan. :(

Minna, bagaimana dengan chappie ini?

Lemme see what's on your opinion. :D

Arigatou gozaimasu. See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_Ciao!_~~ XD

Lama sekali ya update ini. Gezzz, kebanyakan mengkonsumsi yaoi ternyata berpengaruh buruk untuk kelangsungan fic straight saya. Bhuu~~ =3= Jujur susah sekali saya nyari plot buat fic ini. Sebenarnya setelah update chapter 2 saya udah bikin separuh dari ini, tapi berhenti di jalan. Saya tersepona sama yaoi, dan akhirnya membuat beberapa fic yaoi, yang hanya dipublish beberapa saja. Akakakaka~~

Saya yakin chapter kali ini aneh. Tapi demi mendapat sambungan plot lagi, saya harus membuatnya. Kalau mungkin ada ide? Hihi. Terimakasih buat yang sudah review sebelumnya dan memberikan saya alert yang lain. Maaf kalau update lama. _ _)a

Ripiu:

Guest: hai hai. Sudah diupdate. :3

.

.

**Gomenasai  
**Bleach is belongs to Kubo-sensei  
Gomenasai is Ice's

.

.

Rukia bergegas mencari Ichigo. Namun lama mencari di sekeliling sekolah, di tempat ia biasa berada, ia tak menemukan Ichigo sama sekali. Ia yakin tak melewatkan satu tempat pun yang merupakan tempat Ichigo biasa berada. Ichigo absen hari ini. Hal itu lah yang menjadi kemungkinan Rukia saat ini.

"Ah, aku hubungi saja." Rukia merasa bodoh tak memikirkan hal ini lebih cepat.

Oh ayolah. Siapa juga yang bisa berpikir benar saat khawatir begini!

_The number that you're calling cannot be rached. Please try again later._

Sudah ke sepuluh kalinya ia menghubungi nomor Ichigo, dan selalu operator yang menjawabnya.

"Rukia?" Panggil seseorang dari arah kelas Ichigo.

"Kaien. Kaien, apa kau melihat Ichigo?"

"Dia tak masuk hari ini. Ada apa memangnya? Apa dia tak memberitahmu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia tak masuk hari ini. Aku mencoba menghubunginya namun nomornya tidak aktif. Apa dia tak berpesan apapun padamu? Atau pada _the big five _yang lain?"

"Tidak, Rukia. Kami hanya tahu hari ini dia absen. Ada apa? Kau tampak khawatir begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Terimakasih, Kaien." Rukia membungkuk pamit pada pemuda itu dan berbalik arah kembali ke kelasnya.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Namun sejak tadi, tak sehuruf pun pelajaran yang disampaiakan oleh _sensei_-nya dapat ia cerna. Khawatir. Ia khawatir saat ini. Cemas yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana bisa tenang saat kau mendengar kabar tak menyenangkan begitu tentang kekasihmu dan orang yang ingin kau mintai penjelasan menghilang di waktu yang tepat sekali! Berulangkali ia berpikir untuk pergi ke rumah Ichigo sepulang sekolah nanti. Tapi... ia tak yakin bisa ke sana, karena ia belum pernah ke rumah Ichigo satu kali pun. Ia hanya tahu alamatnya, namun tak pernah ke sana. Apa ini waktunya ia pergi ke sana?

.

.

Sebuah rumah mewah berdiri kokoh di depannya sana. Mewah. Tak ada deskripsi lain di benak Rukia saat ini. Lagipula, siapapun yang melihatnya juga akan berpikiran sama. Rumah bertingkat dua itu tampak luas dan asri dengan halamannya yang hijau dan luas. Rukia masih hanya memandang. Hanya setelah melewati pagar ini ia sudah dapat membuka pintu yang akan membuatnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui. Tapi jari mungilnya tak dapat diajak berkompromi, karena dari tadi ia mengurungkan niat untuk menekan bel rumah.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki?" sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang baru akan menekal bel.

Rukia menoleh. Ia kini berpikir bahwa ini adalah hari sialnya. Orang yang ingin ditemuinya tak dapat ia temukan, justru sekarang ia malah bertemu dengan orang yang tak ingin ia temui.

"Kuchiki?"

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari, Inoue?" Rukia masih bisa menkean emosinya, untuk tidak bodoh meminta penjelasan dari gadis ini.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin berkunjung di rumah **tunanganku**_**.**_" Ucap Inoue dengan penuh kearoganan. Dia tampak yakin dengan pernyataannya barusan.

"Oh. Apakah Ichigo ada?" Rukia berusaha untuk mengabaikan kata terkahir di kalimat yang Inoue ucapkan.

"Apa kau tak punya malu, Rukia? Kau sedang menanyakan **tunangan **seseorang."

"Oh. Jika aku tak punya malu, maka kau lebih tak tahu malu, merebut kekasih seseorang dengan paksa."

"Apa katamu? Aku sama sekali tak merebut Ichigo, tapi dia yang datang padaku!"

"Apa namanya bukan merebut, jika masih saja berusaha mendekati, bahkan mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangan padahal dengan jelas Ichigo menolakmu terang-terangan."

"...kau!" Inoue tampak terpancing oleh pernyataan Rukia. Tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia memilih untuk memencet bel. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari sebuah _intercom _yang terpasang di samping bel.

"Ini aku, Inoue, dan aku bersama temanku."

"_Oh, silahkan masuk, Inoue-_san._"_ Jawab seseorang dari seberang _intercom_.

Inoue menoleh pada Rukia yang ada di belakangnya, "Ayo, masuk, Kuchiki." Ajaknya dengan tatapan mata dan nada meremehkan.

Rukia harus menendang jauh egonya yang tak ingin diejek oleh Inoue yang ada di depannya itu. Ia harus bertemu dengan Ichigo secepat mungkin dan ia yakin bahwa dengan ini ia dapat bertemu dengan Ichigo. Ia berjalan di belakang Inoue, menyusuri jalan di tengah taman yang tersusun dari bebatuan kali yang apik. Ia melihat sekeliling, tak menyedari tatapan mengejek dari Inoue.

"Apa ini baru pertamakalinya kau ke rumah ini, Kuchiki."

"..."

"Tak kusangka kau bahkan belum pernah diajak oleh kekasihmu ke rumahnya sendiri. Apa kau sedang mengagumi kekasihmu yang kaya itu?"

Rukia hanya diam. Ia sedang tak ingin menanggapi Inoue, dan sedang terkejut karena ia baru tahu jika kekasihnya itu dari kalangan berpunya! Tak tampak sedikitpun dari diri pemuda itu yang menunjukkan diri sebagai orang kaya. Ia memang mendengar kalau kekasihnya itu dari keluarga yang mampu. Tapi sekaya ini? Tak terpikirkan. Apartemen yang Ichigo tunjukkan saat membawa dirinya kabur pun hanya sebuah apartemen biasa.

"Masuklah, Kuchiki." Ajak Inoue yang ternyata mereka saat ini sudah ada di depan pintu masuk utama kediaman Kurosaki. Hal yang membuat Rukia terkejut selanjutnya adalah beberapa pelayan yang membungkuk hormat begitu Inoue memasuki rumah. Tiga pelayan wanita dan dua pelayan laki-laki. Tanpa sadar Rukia memperhatikan Inoue dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Ichi, kan?"

"..."

"Apa Ichigo ada?" Tanya Inoue pada salah seorang pelayan wanita yang berdiri di samping tangga.

"Kurosaki-_sama _ada di perpustakaan."

"Oh, baiklah."

Ini tentu sudah kesekian kalinya Inoue ke sini. Terbukti dengan hafalnya ia tentang ruangan yang ada di rumah ini. Rukia masih diam, mengikuti setiap langkah wanita bersurai sama dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tunggulah di sini." Ucap Inoue.

Entah Rukia yang sedang tidak beres atau apa, ia menurut saja dengan yang Inoue katakan. Inoue masuk ke ruangan yang merupakan perpustakaan itu. Ia sengaja tak kembali menutup pintu berdaun dua itu.

Benar kata pelayan tadi. Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai senja tengah duduk membelakai posisinya berada. Sebuah buku tebal terbuka di depannya. Tak tahu ia simak atau tidak, yang ia tahu buku itu ada di hadapannya. Rukia masih diam memperhatikan Inoue yang kini sudah berada di belakang Ichigo. Sontak saja Rukia terkejut karena ia yakin saat ini Inoue tengah memeluk Ichigo dari belakang dan sama sekali tak ada penolakan untuk itu. Barulah setelah Inoue membisikkan sesuatu Ichigo tampak terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya. Rukia sudah tak ingin mendapat kejutan lain lagi dan akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat, tak memperdulikan Ichigo yang memanggilnya.

.

.

**Ichigo POV**

Sudah dua hari aku membolos, dan adalah hal yang sangat membosankan hanya di rumah. Aku juga sebenarnya tak mau hanya diam diri di rumah ini! Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, aku mengutuk gadis sialan itu yang sudah datang dan merusak hidupku lagi. Apa tak cukup baginya dulu sudah menghancurkan aku, hah? Kedatangannya kemari pastilah bukan membawa kabar baik. Cih! Bisa-bisanya ayahku termakan perkataannya dan memaksaku bertunangan, bahkan menikah dengannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia katakan pada ayah?

Grep

Dapat kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar padaku dari belakang. Juntaian surai oranye yang ada di pundakku sudah memberiku jawaban pelakunya. Aku malas pada gadis ini. Sangat malas! Ingin sekali rasanya melemparkan buku ini padanya. Aku ingin Rukia, bukan gadis tak tahu diri ini!

"Hei, Ichi. Aku beritahu kau sesuatu..." Ucapnya dengan nada manis, yang menjijikkan.

"..."

"Rukia ada di sini, dan dia sedang melihat kita."

DEG!

'Apa katanya tadi? Rukia? Rukia ada di sini?'

Segera saja aku menoleh dan menemukan Rukia sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu, dengan raut wajah terkejut. Sial! Ini pasti ulah Inoue! Aku segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Inoue untuk mengejar Rukia. Hah. Kali ini aku sangat berterimakasih pada rumahku yang luas dan banyak pelayan serta penjaga di sini.

"Kalian! Tangkap gadis itu, sekarang!" Perintahku seolah Rukia barusaja melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Maaf, Rukia. Ini cara tercepat untuk mencegahmu pergi dari sini. Belum sempat Rukia menjejakkan kaki di halaman, dua orang pejaga berhasil menangkapnya, dan membawanya ke dalam. Membawanya padaku. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga, mendatangi seseorang yang kebetulan memang ingin kutemui. Ck, baru dua hari saja sudah membuatku seperti ini. Rukia meronta, dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua penjaga yang menahannya.

"Lepaskan, aku!"

"Kenapa? Kau mau kabur, heh?"

"Tak ada urusan denganmu, Tuan Kurosaki!"

'_What? _Dia memanggilku apa, tadi?'

"Lepaskan dia." Perintahku pada mereka, dan segera mengambil alih tangan Rukia.

**Ichigo POV end**

Ichigo menulikan pendengarannya untuk Rukia yang berteriak meminta Ichigo melepaskannya. Seharusnya di tahu kalau usahanya itu sia-sia. Di seberang sana, wajah Inoue yang tadinya menunjukkan rasa arogan, kini berganti menjadi rasa tak suka saat melihat Ichigo membawa Rukia ke kamarnya.

Klik

Dan suara berikutnya adalah debaman pelan dari tubuh Rukia yang terhempas di tempat tidur milik Ichigo.

"Licik, kau, Ichigo!"

"Memang kenapa? Ini rumahku, dan aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Ada masalah?"

"..."

"Hah," Ichigo berjalan dan perlahan naik ke tempat tidur, "Baru dua hari saja seperti sangat lama karena tak bertemu denganmu." Ucap Ichigo yang kini sudah ada di atas Rukia.

"Ichi- goo- hh... Sesak, bodoh!"

Bagaimana tak sesak jika Ichigo menjatuhkan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil seperti Rukia?

"Senang sekali bisa mendengar suaramu yang manis, Rukia."Ichigo tak menggubris dan menenggelamkan kepala jeruknya di perpotongan leher Rukia.

"Minggirlah, Ichigo. Kalau kau ingin bermanja-manja, datanglah pada kekasihmu itu."

"Kau kekasihku. Satu-satunya kekasihku." Ichigo mempererat pelukannya.

"Inoue tunanganmu, Ichi."

"Bukan."

"Tapi–"

"Sudah kubilang bukan, Rukia! Dengarkan perkataanku! Mana yang lebih kau percaya, eh? Gadis pembohong itu atau aku?"

"K –kau..."

"Kalau begitu masalah selesai."

"Tapi, Ichi..."

"Hm?" Ichigo mengangkat tubuhnya, menumpukan tangannya di samping kepala Rukia, mencoba memberi perhatian pada gadisnya itu.

"Kau lebih cocok dengannya. Dia cantik, dia berkelas, juga dari keluarga yang sederajad denganmu."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

"Ichigo!"

"Dengarkan aku, Rukia. Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya akan memilihmu. Apa yang membuatmu rendah diri di depanku? Hartaku? Aku bahkan belum menghasilkan uang sepeserpun, Rukia. Semua itu milik ayahku! Kau pikir aku akan membanggakan harta yang bukan hasil usahaku sendiri?"

"Tapi lihat kau. Kau idola di sekolah, kau pandai, kau tampan, dan kau juga memiliki banyak teman. Pasti berat kalau aku harus ada di sampingmu. Kau lebih pantas dengan Inoue." Rukia sama sekali tak melihat Ichigo saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia terus berpaling, manghindari kontak mata dengan Ichigo.

"Rukia, aku hanya mencintaimu." Ichigo sudah tak ingin ditawar lagi.

"Apa yang kau lihat dariku, Ichigo! Banyak gadis berkelas di luar sana, yang lebih cantik dariku, bersedia menunggumu!"

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala! Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik yang akan aku katakan. Dengarkan baik-baik!"

"..."

"Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, mencintai Kuchiki Rukia karena dia satu-satunya wanita yang melihat Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai Ichigo, bukan sebagai **Kurosaki**_**.**_"

"Kau sudah dijodohkan dengan Inoue, Ichi." Rukia mulai mengecilkan suaranya, menyerah pada pernyataan Ichigo, namun tetap dengan keraguan akan fakta yang ada.

"Aku akan menolaknya. Aku bahkan sudah menolaknya, Rukia. Ini semua kemauan ayahku."

"Aku takut ayahmu tak akan setuju."

"Serahkan semua padaku. Aku hanya butuh kau bersabar," Ichigo merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Rukia, "dan tetap di sampingku. Apapun yang terjadi."

Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan melingkarkannya di punggung Ichigo, "Aku percaya padamu, Ichi."

.

.

"Halo, paman?"

"_Oh, Inoue. Ada apa?"_

"Kau tahu, paman? Ada seorang gadis yang menggoda Ichigo. Bahkan sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar bersama." Suara gadis itu terdengar sedih. Dibuat-buat tentunya.

"_Siapa dia? Berani sekali dia menggoda putraku."_

"Pulanglah paman, dan usir dia. Dia bahkan berani mengejekku karena Ichigo lebih memihak dia."

"_kau tunggulah dulu, paman akan segera pulang."_

"Terimakasih, paman."

Inoue cemburu, melihat Ichigo lagi-lagi terang-terangan lebih memilih Rukia. Ia tak terima, karena ia harus berhasil mendapatkan Ichigo dan menjadi istrinya.

"Gadis miskin dan biasa seperti dia. Apa yang kau lihat darinya, Ichigo? Kau seribu kali lebih pantas denganku."

Orihime meninggalkan kamar Ichigo, dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Kini, ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menolongnya. Ia yakin, Ichigo tak akan berani membantah ayahnya sendiri. Menurutnya, Ichigo tentu tak sebodoh itu akan tetap memlikih Rukia dan membuang keluarganya. Setelah masalah Rukia, ia tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi, dan cukup fokus pada Ichigo saja.

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-_sama_." Seorang pelayang membuka suara dan membuat Orihime menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Sang penyelamatnya sudah datang, dan kini ia tersenyum lebar.

"Apa Ichigo masih ada di kamarnya?"

"Iya. Ichigo masih bersama gadis itu di kamarnya. Ichigo tak diperbolehkan olehnya meninggalkan kamar."

"Kurang ajar sekali dia." Kurosaki Isshin, ayah Ichigo, bergegas menuju ke kamar putranya. Ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar untuk melihat siapa gadis yang sudah berani menggodanya itu. Sesampainya di sana, hanya pintu terkunci yang menyapa. Isshin berhenti sejenak. Ia mengetuk, dan mencoba memanggil Ichigo.

"Ichigo, buka pintunya!" Isshin mulai meninggikan suaranya karena Ichigo tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Hampir ia memutuskan hendak mendobrak pintu putranya, namun urung karena ia melihat pintu kamar Ichigo mulai terbuka.

"Berisik, _baka_ _oyaji_!"

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Inoue sendirian, Ichigo?"

"Aku tak punya kewajiban utuk menemaninya, ayah." Ichigo menjawab tak acuh dan hanya bersandar di pintu.

"Aku dengar kau bersama seseorang. Siapa dia? Tunjukkan padaku."

"Ck. Kenapa ayah senang sekali merecoki kehidupanku?"

"Aku hanya melakukan hal demi kebaikanmu, Ichigo. Aku tak ingin kau salah memilih. Jangan mudah tergoda oleh sembarangan gadis. Aku tak ingin kau hanya dimanfaatkan nantinya."

"Semua hal yang sudah disebutkan oleh ayah ada di sampingmu sendiri. Seharusnya kau yang lebih berhati-hati."

"Jaga bicaramu, Ichigo! Orihime dari keluarga terpandang dan terhormat!"

"Keluarganya memang terpandang dan terhormat. Tapi kelakuannya sama sekali tak terhormat. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dia katakan sampai-sampai berhasil membuatmu memaksaku untuk bertunangan dengannya?"

"Sepertinya gadis itu sudah meracunimu terlalu banyak, Ichigo. Di mana dia?" Isshin mencoba untuk masuk ke kamar Ichigo utuk melihat Rukia. Awalnya Ichigo berusaha menahan, namun tatapan yang berisi ancaman dari ayahnya membuatnya diam. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak mau bermasalah dengan ayahnya sendiri yang malah akan menghambat hubungannya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang sudah meracuni putraku."

Rukia terdiam mematung, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kini ia sudah berhadapan dengan ayah Ichigo. Ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa ayah Ichigo tak akan pernah setuju dengan hubungannya.

"Kau hanya gadis biasa. Bahkan kau sama sekali tak terlihat seperti gadis dari keluarga terpandang." Isshin menghakimi sepihak tanpa perlawanan dari Rukia.

"Ayah!"

"Diam Ichigo!"

"Maafkan saya, paman."

"Apa yang kau mau dari putraku, eh? Kau ingin menguasai harta Kurosaki? Aku tak akan membiarkanu memanfaatkan putraku demi keuntunganmu sendiri."

"Maaf. Tapi saya sama sekali tak berniat untuk memanfaatkan Ichigo."

"Ayah! Jangan samakan Rukia dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Aku mencintai dia, dan dia sama sekali tak memanfaatkanku!"

"Kubilang, diam, Ichigo!" Isshin sedang tak ingin diajak berkompromi, "Jadi katakan siapa kau sebenarnya? Siapa namamu, dan apa maumu mendekati putraku? Jika kau ingin uang, akan kuberikan, tapi setelah itu pergilah dan jangan dekati lagi putraku."

Rukia punya harga diri. Ia memang tak mau membantah demi menghormati ayah Ichigo. Namun sepertinya ia sudah pada batas toleransi. Ia sudah merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

"Saya memang tak sekaya keluarga Anda, tuan Kurosaki. Tapi saya masih punya harga diri untuk tidak mengemis pada putra Anda. Aku dan Ichigo menjalin hubungan karena perasaan, bukan karena harta ataupun yang lain. Bukan saya yang mendekati, tapi Ichigo yang memaksa saya."

_Slap!_

Semua terkejut melihat tindakan Isshin yang tak terduga. Ichigo sendiri tak menyangka ayahnya akan berbuat demikian. Sedangkan Orihime, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menampar Rukia? Atas dasar apa?

"Ayah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ichigo sudah ada di dekat Rukia sekarang. Raut wajah cemas dan kesal tercetak jelas di parasa tampannya. Ia mengusap pipi Rukia yang tampak memerah karena tangan ayahnya.

"Siapa namamu, Nona? Katakan padaku siapa keluargamu, dan aku dapat dengan mudah memperingatkan mereka untuk menjauhkanmu dari Ichigo."

Bulir bening sudah lolos dari violet rukia. Gadis itu sudah sakit hati. Ia mengepal eratkan kedua tangannya menahan marah. Ia masih sadar, semarah apapun dia, yang ada di hadapannya adalah ayah Ichigo. Ia tak ingin berbuat kesalahan yang fatal.

"Sekali lagi saya katakan pada Anda, Tuan Kurosaki. Saya sama sekali tak mendekati putra Anda demi harta. Saya masih bisa mencari uang dengan tangan saya sendiri. Jika anda sebegitu inginnya memisahkan saya lewat keluarga saya, silahkan. Saya, Kuchiki Rukia, tak akan mengusik putra Anda lagi."

Rukia bergegas pergi meninggalkan kediaman Ichigo. Mengabaikan panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah tak akan mau kembali pada Ichigo. Ia tak bisa menahan tuduhan-tuduhan yang ditunjukkan padanya. Meninggalkan Kurosaki Isshin yang terkejut karena perkataanya.

"Ichigo."

"Ada apa lagi, ayah? Apa ayah tak cukup menginjak-injak harga diri Rukia, hah!"

"Ku...Kuchiki Rukia? Dia dari keluarga Kuchiki?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan nama itu, heh? Apa ayah mau mengejeknya lagi dengan marganya?"

"Apa dia... apa dia kenal dengan Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Dia ADIK Kuchiki Byakuya!" Ichigo sudah tak ingin mendengarkan apa-apa lagi, dan ia memutuskan utuk pergi. Ia khawatir dengan Rukia. Perkataan ayahnya tentu membuatnya sakit hati.

"Bodoh kau, Ichigo. Kau tak bisa menepati perkataanmu sendiri." Umpat Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Kuchiki? Kuchiki Rukia adik Kuchiki Byakuya? Adik dari pimpinan perusahaan yang mempercayai hasil kerja perusahaanku dan merupakan pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaanku? Tamatlah riwayatku!"

.

.

_Omake_


	4. Chapter 4

Yak, sodara-sodara, saya sangat terharu karena ternyata masih ada yang mau baca fic yang terlantar selama beberapa bulan ini. T^T Apalagi masih ada yang mau meninggalkan ripiu untuk saya. Oh ya, untuk karakter Inoue Orihime kesannya dibashing ya? Sumpah saya nggak berniat gitu. Cuma butuh karakter antagonis aja. Buat para fansnya Orihime, tolong ya, jangan malah. _ _)v ikhlaskanlah dia untuk jadi karakter antagonis di sini. XD sebenarnya ini update cept karena pikiran saya sedang jernih, dan ada banyak waktu luang. Ini juga ngerjainnya di kelas. Entah kenapa kalau pas pelajaran, plot ngalir begitu saja. XD

Kemarin pada tanya, ternyata Rukia orang kaya ya? benarkah dia orang kaya? Kalau benar, tapi kok dia nggak tau? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. :3  
Selamat membaca~~~

**Ripiu corner**:

**Guest**: Hahaha, kok ditimpuk sedotan? Nanggung nah. XD

Hai hai. Makasih udah suka :3 seneng deh ya ada yang suka fic ini.

Arigatou!

** : **makin hot sodara-sodara! XD

**Seo Shin Young:** Karena memang dia harus jahat. Thehehe~

Kalau nggak kasihan, ntar nggak mihak Rukia kalian. XD

Rukia orang kaya juga? Kenapa sederhana?

Uhmm, kenapa ya. Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. :3

**Eghiserelaa:**Maaachiii. *ditimpuk sandal

** :** Waduh, jangan galak2 sama Inoue ya! XD

Aih, dibaca ulang.

Untuk pertanyaan kenapa rukia nggak tau kalau dia orang kaya, dan apakah Rukia benar2 orang kaya, ada di chappie ini. :3

**Fafa**: Iya, kasihan ya. Authornya jahat *plak

Emosi boleh, tapi jangan marahi saya yaa, pliss. Saya nggak maksud bikin emosi. _

Ah, abaikan keababilan saya barusan.

Untuk rekuesnyaa... coba disimak aja deh. Theheheh~~

**Chappy:** Osh! :D

**Shizuku Kamae: **Saya juga! *dor

Kalau nggak hebat acting, dia nggak bakal lulus casting syuting anime bleach sampe tamat. :3 *ngawur  
ini sudah apdeeettt! X3

**Sankyuu minna-saaan~~~ *pelukcium* *ditendang berjamaah***

**.**

**.**

**Gomenasai  
Bleach** is belongs to Kubo-sensei  
**Gomenasai **is Ice's  
.

.

"_Kalau begitu, lebih baik menjauh dulu darinya. Nii-san tak ingin nanti kau malah lebih sakit hati."_

Rukia menatap kosong ke langit-langit. Diam. Kamar terasa sangat sepi. Tadi, sepulang dari kediaman Ichigo, ia langsung mendapat serentet pertanyaan dari Byakuya yang melihat memar di pipinya. Rukia sendiri terkejut karena tak biasanya Byakuya ada di rumah secepat itu. Setahu Rukia, Byakuya baru pulang dari kantor, tempat kakaknya bekerja, pada jam-jam yang hampir larut malam.

.

.

Klik.

Rukia mengunci pintunya, dan berjalan gontai memasuki rumah. Hatinya sakit, pipinya juga sakit. Tapi ia sendiri juga tak bisa berkutik karena yang melakukan adalah ayah Ichigo. Mau melawan apa? Ia sendiri juga merasa dirinya memang pantas mendapat hinaan itu. Ia yang terlalu lancang berani mejalin hubungan dengan Ichigo yang jelas-jelas berbeda kelas dengannya. Tapi yang namanya perasaan? Tahu sendiri kan susah rasanya berkompromi dengan perasaan yang satu ini.

Tidak, Rukia sama sekali tak sedang menyalahkan keadaannya yang hanya berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Sejujurnya, Rukia sendiri tak senang dengan orang-orang kaya di luaran sana yang hobi sekali memamerkan harta, bertanding kuasa, sampai-sampai arogansi menutup mata mereka dari sebuah hubungan baik yang sebenarnya.

"_Okaeri_, Rukia." Byakuya Kuchiki muncul dari ruang keluarga menyambut adiknya dengan masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Sepertinya ia juga baru saja pulang dan selesai dengan acara membersihkan diri.

"Nii– nii-_san_? Ah, _tadaima._" Ucap Rukia yang lalu melepas sepatunya dan buru-buru pergi ke kamar.

"Rukia." Panggil Byakuya yang berhasil menghentikan langkah gadis itu di pijakan tangga ke dua. Gadis itu terdiam, masih belum menoleh pada kakak yang sangat dihormatinya itu. Kuchiki Byakuya lah yang dulu menolong dia dan kakaknya, Hisana, yang kini sudah damai di surga. Ia sangat menghormati Byakuya karena di pria baik yang mau menerima kakaknya dengan segala kekurangan mereka dulu. Sebelumnya Hisana dan Rukia menjadi bagian dari salah satu keluarga kaya yang putranya mengangkat Hisana menjadi istri. Sayangnya, tak selang lama kemudian, Hisana bagai bunga yang sudah dipetik namun belum diambil madunya. Suami Hisana yang dulu sangat baik, tetapi terpaksa harus menceraikan Hisana karena tekanan dari keluarganya. Rukia dan Hisana tahu bahwa suami kakaknya adalah orang baik. Tapi tidak dengan keluarganya yang senang sekali membanggakan harta dan merendahkan orang lain. Sejak saat itu, Rukia tak menyetujui jika kakaknya berhubungan dengan keluarga berada. Ia tak ingin kakaknya dihina lagi. Akhirnya Byakuya menjadi pelabuhan terakhir Hisana. Pria yang diketahui Rukia sebagai karyawan sebuah perusahaan penerbitan itu adalah pria yang bijaksana, bersahaja, dan baik. Ia senang melihat kakaknya tak lagi sakit hati karena cacian. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Rukia hanya mengetahui bahwa Byakuya hanya lah karyawan biasa yang pagi pergi dan malam pulangnya menggunakan kereta, yang penghasilannya sedang-sedang saja tapi cukup untuk membiayai hidup mereka, dan seorang karyawan biasa yang hidup di rumah sederhana.

Byakuya tetap menyembunyikan ini, sambil menjalankan perintah ayahnya untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Orangtua Byakuya memahami keadaan Rukia dan mengizinkan Byakuya untuk menjaga Rukia. Rukia pertamakali bertemu dengan keluarga Byakuya saat pemakaman kakaknya. Ia senang karena keluarga Kuchiki baik padanya. Lalu ia juga beberapa kali pergi ke rumah orangtuanya, yang kebetulan lebih memilih menempati sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional.

"Ya, _nii-san_?" Rukia menjawab, namun masih tak menoleh.

"Rukia, aku dan Hisana tak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi tak sopan seperti itu pada orang lain."

"Maaf, _nii-san_." Rukia tertunduk.

"Jawab _nii-san _dengan benar." Byakuya bersandar pada pintu masuk ruang keluarga, sembari masih memperhatikan Rukia.

Gadis itu akhirnya berbalik, melihat ke arah Byakuya.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Kurosaki?" Byakuya tahu, dan ia sudah menyadarinya sejak melihat Rukia pulang tadi. Warna merah samar yang ada di pipi Rukia.

Tubuh gadis itu menegang gugup seketika. Ia sudah tak bisa membohongi kakaknya.

"Ti– tidak. aku tak bertengkar dengan Ichigo."

"Lalu, ada apa dengan warna merah di wajahmu itu?"

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah, _nii-san_. Tapi tenang saja, itu bukan masalah besar." Rukia tersenyum kikuk, berharap kakaknya tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Kemarilah. Aku ingin mendengar semuanya."

Rukia menyerah. Ia memang tak bisa bermain-main dengan kakak yang sangat dihormatinya ini. Ia melangkah berat ke ruang keluarga, tempat kakaknya sudah menunggu dia dengan semua penjelasan. Ingin rasanya Rukia mengubur dirinya saja saat itu. Ia harus jujur dan menceritakan semuanya pada kakaknya itu. Tapi jika ia mengatakan semuanya, berarti ia juga akan membuat ayah Ichigo buruk di depan Byakuya.

"Katakan, Rukia." Perintah Byakuya pelan sembari menunggu Rukia membuka suara.

"Aku hanya ada masalah kecil dengan kenyataan bahwa ternyata Ichigo– Ichigo dari keluarga yang sangat kaya." Tutur Rukia dengan hati-hati.

"Jadi akhirnya kau tahu siapa kekasihmu, Rukia? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Byakuya menghela napas berat. Ia tahu sebabnya mengapa Rukia sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan itu.

"_Sebaiknya kau jangan pernah memberitahu Rukia siapa keluargamu, Byakuya. Aku tahu bahwa keluargamu adalah keluarga yang baik, yang mau menerima kami. Tapi Rukia pernah sakit hati, dan dia masih belum bisa menerima hal yang sama lagi."_

"_Tapi suatu hari nanti juga pasti dia tahu, Hisana."_

"_Ya, dia pasti akan tahu. Tapi buatlah dia tahu siapa kau sebenarnya di saat yang tepat."_

"_Nii-san _tahu?" Tak heran jika Rukia terkejut mengetahui bahwa kakaknya sudah mengetahui bahwa Ichigo dari keluarga berada.

"Ehm. _Nii-san_ sudah tahu. Kau ingat kan, saat awal hubungan kalian, _nii-san _meminta banyak syarat dari kekasihmu itu?"

"Iya."

"Dan aku rasa sekarang kau tahu alasannya."

"Uhm. Ya, aku tahu."

Saat hening hendak meraja, suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi menyapa keduanya. Byakuya beranjak hendak membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang baru saja meminta perhatian dengan membunyikan bel rumah.

"Ah, kau, Kurosaki."

"Ku– Kuchiki _nii-san_?"

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku mencari Rukia. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padanya."

"Memang ada masalah apa kalian sebenarnya?"

"Aku meminta maaf atas kelakukan ayahku." Ichigo tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"Masuklah, aku ingin mendengar semuanya darimu saja."

"Ba– baik."

Sekarang di sinilah mereka, bertiga duduk dalam satu ruangan, masih saling bungkam. Dua remaja yang kini duduk bersebelahan itu diam tak membuka suara. Keduanya tak tahu harus memulai semuanya dari mana. Mereka takut salah bicara dan nantinya malah merusak hubungan mereka.

"Aku ingin kalian mejelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Brugh!

Tiba-tiba Ichigo merendahkan tubuhnya dan bersimpuh di bawah, di depan Byakuya yang duduk di sofa dengan hanya menatap datar pada Ichigo, menunggu apa yang akan selanjutnya dilakukan oleh pemuda di depannya itu. Rukia hanya bisa diam. Awalnya ia ingin menyuruh Ichigo pergi saat mengetahui keka sihnya datang. Tapi melihat Byakuya justru menyuruhnya masuk, Rukia tak berani melakukannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah tak bisa menjaga Rukia, bahkan dari ayahku sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu, Kurosaki?"

"Aku yakin kau tahu dengan luka lebam di wajah Rukia."

"Hm."

"Ayahku yang sudah menamparnya–" Ichigo menjawab takut-takut yang kemudian membuat jeda, mencoba menunggu reaksi dari Byakuya. Namun ternyata Byakuya masih diam, menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari pemuda itu.

"Aku minta maaf sampai hal ini terjadi. Ayahku hanya salah paham pada Rukia. Dia–"

"Merendahkan Rukia karena bukan dari keluarga berada?"

"Aku minta maaf padamu, Byakuya-san." Kini kening pemuda itu sudah menempel di lantai. Ia bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf karena ia merasa ia juga salah dalam kejadian ini, "Ayahku hanya tak tahu dengan apa yang ia katakan. Aku berjanji, dia tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Kau tahu yang ku katakan pada saat aku memberi ijin hubungan kalian?"

"..."

"Dan aku sekarang bertanya, kenapa hal ini sampai terjadi, kau tak melakukan apa-apa, padahal semua terjadi di depanmu?"

"Maafkan aku, Byakuya-_san_. Aku hanya takut melawan ayahku dan nantinya malah semakin menghambat hubungan kami."

"Baiklah. Aku masih memegang janjimu padaku dulu. Sebaiknya kau sekarang pulang dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan ayahmu." Ucap Byakuya yang kini sudah beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Ichigo bangkit dari posisinya dan menuruti perintah Byakuya. Kakak Rukia benar. Hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan pertama adalah menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ayahnya pada Rukia dan membereskan Inoue, si sumber masalah. Dengan sopan ia berpamitan pada kakak Rukia. Barulah setelah Ichigo menghilang dari balik pintu, Byakuya kembali memperhatikan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik manjauh dulu darinya. Nii-san tak ingin nanti kau malah lebih sakit hati."

"Eh?"

"Biarkan Ichigo menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu." Ucap Byakuya yang saat ini sudah berada di depan Rukia. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pelan bekas merah itu.

"_Nii-san_?"

"Pergilah ke kamar. Istirahatlah."

Tak lagi membantah, Rukia berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia masih belum bisa berpikir mengenai hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan tentang hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

.

.

Byakuya menghela napas panjang. Ia mengambil _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak di samping telefon rumah. Ia menatap malas pada benda komunikasi itu, lalu menekan beberapa tombol, dan ibu jarinya berakhir di tombol panggil.

Ia menunggu. Menunggu sampai nada sambung itu berhenti dan menyambungkannya pada nomor tujuan.

"Ah, halo, Soifon. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"_Kuchiki-_sama? _Tidak sama sekali."_

"Bisakah kau mengatur ulang jadwalku untuk esok hari?"

"_Ah, tunggu sebentar, Kuchiki-_sama. _Saya akan melihat dulu."_

"Hm."

"_Kebetulan 3 pertemuan besok pada pukul 2 siang, 4 sore, dan 8 malam bukan pertemuan yang sangat penting."_

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau batalkan pertemuan untuk pukul 8?"

"_Oh, tentu, Kuchiki-_sama. _Besok saya akan menghubungi mereka untuk menunda pertemuan."_

"Terimakasih."

"_Baik, Kuchiki_-sama._"_

Byakuya menutup panggilan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Memejamkan mata, ia membiarkan pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Lagi-lagi mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Hisana tentang Rukia.

"Hei, Hisana. Hal yang kau takutkan malah sudah terjadi. Aku sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tapi sepertinya aku gagal." Gumam Byakuya. Ia membuka _handphone flipnya_. Di layar yang ada di depannya menampakkan gambar seorang pemuda bersurai panjang tengah memeluk mesra seorang wanita berparas cantik.

Padahal ia sedang tak ingin bernostalgia tentang Hisana. Namun semua yang terjadi dengan enteng menghanyutkan pria itu pada kenangannya dengan sang istri. Kenangan manis, juga kenangan pahitnya.

"_Gomenasai_." Gumam Byakuya yang tampak memejam eratkan kedua kelopak matanya, menahan air mata yang ingin meluncur turun.

Hisana meninggal setelah tiga tahun pernikahan mereka. Hisana, wanita berparas lembut itu meninggal karena jatuh di tangga rumahnya. Keadaan Hisana saat itu sangat lemah karena anemianya. Ia terlalu bersemangat saat itu, saat mempersiapkan makan malam istimewa untuk menyambut suaminya yang baru saja naik jabatan. Rukia sedang sekolah, dan ia hanya di rumah sendiri. Ia lupa untuk istirahat dan lupa akan kondisinya yang tengah mengandung. Keduanya tak dapat terselamatkan. Kuchiki kecil lebih memilih ikut bersama ibunya.

"_Go– gomen, _Hisana_._" Suaranya yang serak sudah menjadi tanda bahwa pertahanan perasaannya sudah runtuh.

.

.

"Ichigo~" Inoue memanggil Ichigo dengan nada manja dan terkesan memprotes Ichigo yang kembali ke rumah begitu larut.

"..." Pemuda bersurai oranye itu diam, tak menjawab panggilan yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia berjalan lalu, meninggalkan Inoue yang masih mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ichigo! Kenpa kau selalu mengabaikan aku, heh?"

"Enyah saja kau dari kehidupanku, Inoue! Kau hanya memberikan masalah untukku!"

"Kau ini kenapa, Ichigo? Padahal kita juga belum lama memutuskan hubungan. Apa semudah itu kau melupakanku? Padahal dulu kau mengejar-ngejarku."

"Ya, dulu. Sebelum aku mengetahui **kebusukanmu.**" Dan dengan itu, Inoue bungkam. Ia tak bisa apa-apa selain membiarkan Ichigo pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Hoi, Ichigo. Tak biasanya kau sendiri. Mana Rukia, eh?" Tanya Grimmjow yang kini sudah mengambil tempat duduk di depan Ichigo. Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia memberitahu sahabatnya itu bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu melalui mimik wajahnya.

"Hei, Grimmjow, Ichigo."

"Oh, kalian. Kemarilah."

"Ada apa dengan anak ini?" Tanya Ishida yang mengambil tempat di samping Ichigo.

"Entahlah, dia juga tak menjawab pertanyaanku." Grimmjow menjawab tak acuh dan mulai memakan _sandwich_ yang ia beli.

Toushiro dan Kaien duduk di samping Ishida.

"Ichigo?" Toushiro meminta perhatian.

"Hn."

"Ada masalah apa kau, eh?" Kaien ikut ambil bagian dalam percakapan itu setelah menghabiskan potongan terakhir roti yang ada di tangannya, "Ah, aku baru ingat. Kemarin Rukia mencarimu. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Hn."

"Ck. Sepertinya kau sudah lupa cara berbicara, Ichigo." Grimmjow berbicara dengan gaya khasnya yang tak kenal perasaan.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu?"

"Kami ada masalah, dan sekarang Rukia tak diizinkan untuk dekat-dekat denganku."

"He? Ada masalah apa kau dengan Rukia?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Masalah yang sangat serius. Ah, aku pergi dulu." Ichigo pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya. Jika sebelumnya ia tak mempermasalahkan kenyataan bahwa dia dari keluarga kaya, maka sekarang ia mengutuk nasibnya sendiri. Andai saja ia tak berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, maka ia akan mudah menjalani hubungan dengan Rukia. Tak akan ada gadis yang menghambat hubungannya karena masalah harta. Selain itu ia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri telah memiliki ayah semacam itu. Hanya demi gengsi, ia tega merendahkan orang lain.

"Ck." Ichigo terhenti saat melewati koridor lantai kelas Rukia. Ia menatap lurus ke arah kelas yang tepat berhadapan di seberang sana, berharap gadis itu muncul dan menyapanya. Bagai pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Rukia tampak sedang kesulitan membawa setumpuk buku di kedua tangan mungilnya keluar dari kelas. Refleks Ichigo berjalan ke arahnya. Rukia sadar saat ia menoleh. Terkejut, tentu. Tapi ia tak menunjukkannya. Rukia berjalan lalu tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Ichigo. Kecewa tentu saja. Ichigo berdiri mematung saat Rukia melewatinya begitu saja, sampai-sampai ia tak berani melontar sapa. Ia berbalik, hanya menatap punggung si pendek yang tampak kesusahan berjalan sembari membawa buku-buku itu. Namun akhirnya ia bisa sedikit lega melihat seseorang sana mengulurkan tangan untuk gadisnya.

"Rukia. Kau terlalu kecil untuk buku-buku ini. Biar kubawa sebagian."

"Ah, Grimmjow. _Sankyu._"

Ichigo tersenyum pada Grimmjow, namun malah dibalas dengan tatapan marah dan penuh tanya oleh pemuda bersurai biru itu. Ichigo pergi, tak ingin melanjutkan dialog tak langsungnya dengan Grimmjow.

.

.

"Kurosaki-_sama_, maaf mengganggu Anda."

"Ah, tak apa-apa." Pria itu menjawab tanpa melihat wajah pelayannya yang kini berdiri patuh di depan pintu.

"Ada seseorang yang mencari Anda. Sekarang di sedang ada di depan pintu."

Isshin melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Malam begini, siapa yang datang? Ada keperluan apa dia?"

"Saya tidak tahu ada keperluan apa dengan Anda, karena dia tak menyebutkan apa-apa. Dia hanya berpesan pada saya jika Kuchiki Byakuya ingin bertemu dengan Kurosaki Isshin."

Jemari yang sedari tadi menari di atas papan ketik komputer itu kini terdiam serentak di atas tombol-tombol hitam yang tak tertekan. Setitik keringat dingin tampak di pelipisnya.

"Persilahkan dia masuk, dan katakan aku akan segera menemuinya."

"Baik, Tuan."

Kurosaki Isshin kini akan menemui tamu istimewa dan penting. Ia harus menyiapkan mentalnya sebelum memperlihatkan wajah pada sang tamu. Bukan karena gugup, tapi ia takut. Seketika ingatannya tempo hari kembali menghantuinya. Ia hanya bisa berharap, kedatangan sang tamu tak mempengaruhi hubungan bisnisnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap.

.

.

_Omake_

_._

_._

_See ya next chapter, minna-san~  
arigatou gozaimasu!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Minna-san~~ _selamat berjumpa lagi, dengan saya yang sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik. Eah, saya cepat lagi mengupdate chapter ini, tapi mungkin berikutnya baru minggu depan. Chapter ini udah jadi kemarin-kemarin dan saya hanya nambahi sedikit aja. _I have a trouble with headache and my low blood-pressure. _*abaikan saja grammar yg amburadul ini.

Sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan terimakaaasssssiiiihhhhh buat yang udah baca dan memberikan alert ke email.

**Review corner:**

**Shizuku Kamae: **Halo jugaaaa~ aih, gak apa2 kok. Udah direviw aja makasih :3

Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka bicarakan ya? Mari kita simak di chapter ini. XD

**haruki1244: **Salam kenal jugaaaa, Haruki-chaaan~~

Lho? Haruki apa reiji? :o  
saya juga masih baru kok di FBI ini. Makasih buat pujiannya. XD *langsung gede kepala.  
untuk pertanyaannya, mari kita simak aja. XD

**uzumaki kuchiki: **Iya, kok pendek ya? Pasti authornya males nih ya. *jderrr

**Kazuko Nozomi: **Salam kenal jugaaa :3 Sipp sipp. Untung yah, nggak diprotes. XD

makasiiiihhh :3 syukur lah kalau pada suka X3

**rukiviolet & chappy ruki: **Udah apdet, bos. o.o/

**hendrik widyawati: **Kok habis? Siapa yang memakan Isshin? o.o

**Naruzhea AiChi: **Sankyuuu~~~ langsung saya edit kok. XD anda cermat sekali yah!

**Fafa: **Sesekali lah, jangan dibikin galak dan sadis sama IchiRuki. XD

Nasih Isshin memang sedang di ujung tanduk. Yah, ada di chapter ini jawabannya. XD  
sippooooo! Makasiiiihhhhhh :D

.

.

**Gomenasai  
Bleach **is belongs to Kubo-sensei  
Gomenasai is **Ice'**s

.

.

"_Tadaima_." Rukia mengucap salam sebelum memasuki rumah. Sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak mengucapkan karena ia yakin di rumahnya tak akan ada yang menjawab. Namun sejak kejadian kemarin, ia takut jika ternyata tiba-tiba kakaknya ada di rumah dan memberinya sebuah kejutan. Rukia menunggu sejenak sambil melepas kedua sepatunya. Tak ada jawaban. "Sepertinya _nii-san_ belum pulang." Rukia beranjak dari depan pintu dan berjalan ke kamarnya. "Ah, ini hari Sabtu. Biasanya _nii-san_ selalu makan malam di rumah. Tapi kalau tidak salah, persediaan makanan sudah habis." Gumam Rukia yang kini tengah menyiapkan _ofuro_ untuknya sendiri.

.

.

Byakuya masih berdiri di depan pintu. Kediamannya terinterupsi oleh sebuah pesan yang masuk ke _handphone_-nya.

From : Rukia  
Subject: makan malam

_Nii-san_, persediaan makan di kulkas sudah habis.  
Aku sedang keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan.  
Apakah _nii-san_ ingin sesuatu untuk kumasakkan?

Pria bersurai panjang itu menekan pilihan _reply_ di layar. Segera ia mengetikkan balasan untuk adiknya.

Tak lama kemudia ia melihat pintu di depannya mulai terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pelayan yang tadi sempat menyambutnya.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu, Kuchiki-_sama._" Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan.

"Tak apa-apa. Jadi, apakah majikanmu ada?"

"Ya. Beliau mempersilahkan Anda untuk masuk, dan beliau akan menemui Anda segera."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Byakuya dan melangkah masuk mengikuti pelayan yang ada di depannya. Kini Byakuya sudah duduk nyaman di ruang tamu yang bergaya klasik itu. Pelayan yang tadi bersamanya kini meninggalkan Byakuya sendiri, dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyuruh seseorang membuatkan jamuan untuk tamu majikannya.

Tap tap tap

Byakuya sedikit mendongak ke arah ujung tangga atas. Dapat ia lihat sang pemilik rumah sudah hadir dan kini sedang menuruni tangga. Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah dan masih tetap sama sejak tadi ia datang.

"Selamat malam, Kuchiki-_sama_." Sapa Isshin yang kini sudah ada di depan Rukia. Meski tak terlihat jelas, namun Byakuya tahu dari mimik wajah lawannya bicaranya ini bahwa ia sedang gugup. Byakuya tersenyum, tersenyum penuh arti pada Isshin.

"Duduklah, Kurosaki-_san. _Tak sopan rasanya jika kau sang pemilik rumah malah berdiri di depan tamu." Ucap Byakuya.

"B– baik."

Tak ada yang membuka percakapan, suasana pun menjadi hening. Byakuya menunggu, namun Isshin malah sedang gugup, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tampak gugup begitu, Kurosaki-_san_?"

"B– bukan apa-apa, Kuchiki-_sama_."

"Sebaiknya aku langsung saja karena sepertinya kau juga sudah menduga alasanku datang ke sini. benar, kan?"

"..."

"Jadi, ternyata kau tak tahu bahwa aku memiliki seorang adik?"

"Maafkan saya, Kuchiki-_sama. _Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya harap, kesalahan saya ini tak berpengaruh dengan hubungan bisnis kita." Isshin takut, sangat takut. Bagaimanapun juga, jika sampai Byakuya membawa masalah ini ke hubungan bisnis mereka, Isshin tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nasib perusahaanya.

"Kau tak perlu takut aku melakukan hal itu, karena aku bukan tipe orang yang tak bisa profesional dalam urusan pekerjaan. Aku tak akan mencampurkan masalah pribadiku ini ke urusan pekerjaan. Kau tak perlu takut."

"T– terimakasih, Kuchiki-_sama_." Isshin tertunduk merasa bersalah. Ia lega, tapi hanya sedikit. Ia yakin bahwa kedatangan Byakuya ke sini pasti bukan hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu saja.

Kini keadaan sedang terbalik. Sang tuan rumah seperti harimau yang kehilangan taringnya, bahkan di kandangnya sendiri.

"..."

"Ss– saya minta maaf, Kuchiki-_sama._ Saya benar-benar meminta maaf. Saya akan melakukan apa saja untuk menebus kesalahan saya."

"Aku tak butuh hal itu darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau meminta maaf pada adikku, dan menghilangkan kesombonganmu."

"Akan saya lakukan, Kuchiki-_sama_! Pasti akan saya lakukan."

"Asal kau tahu, aku melakukan ini untuk mereka."

"Mereka? Apa maksud Anda?"

"Ichigo dan Rukia. Ya, aku yakin Ichigo belum pernah memperkenalkan Rukia padamu, karena Ichigo pasti merasa belum sanggup untuk melindungi Rukia dari hal seperti ini, dan itu terbukti. Aku melakukan ini demi Ichigo, yang sudah membuktikan padaku bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan Rukia, dan sudah mampu memenuhi syarat yang kuberikan. Sebelumnya aku bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan pada Rukia?"

"Ss– saya–"

"Pamaaan~" Isshin bungkam seketika dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dapat dilihatnya gadis yang merupakan tunangan putrnya itu datang dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Inoue?"

"Ah, paman, apa Ichigo sudah pulang?" Tanya Orihime yang berjalan ke arah Isshin tanpa mengetahui adanya Byakuya karena ia duduk membelakangi posisinya berada.

"Belum. Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Inoue?"

"Eh? Kenapa paman berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Inoue yang kini sudah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, "Biasanya paman senang-senang saja kalau aku datang. Apa paman keberatan, jika tunangan anakmu datang ke rumah ini?" Ucap orihime yang kini sudah ada di depan Isshin.

"Tunangan?" Byakuya bertanya namun dengan nada yang tak acuh. Ia meminta konfirmasi.

"Ma– maafkan saya, Kuchiki-_sama_!" Isshin berdiri dan langsung membungkuk meminta maaf pada Byakuya.

"Eh? Kuchiki?" Inoue menyela, "Kuchiki siapa, paman? Siapa pria ini sebenarnya? Apa dia kenal dengan Rukia? Marganya sama. Tapi aku pikir tak mungkin mereka kenal, karena penampilannya saja berbeda jauh. Ah, pasti Tuan hanya kebetulan saja sama marganya. " Inoue tersenyum, tanpa menyadari bahwa perkataannya barusan akan memberikan akibat buruk untuknya, "Oh ya, paman. Karena paman kemarin, sekarang Ichigo dan Kuchiki itu sudah tak terlihat bersama lagi. Aku yakin gadis tak tahu diri itu sudah tahu posisinya." Ucap Inoue yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari Isshin yang hanya bisa diam.

"Uhm... nona..." Byakuya mengambil tempat dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Inoue, Inoue Orihime."

"Ah, Nona Inoue." Byakuya tersenyum, "Jadi kau adalah tunangan Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Tapi sayangnya ada gadis miskin tak tahu diri yang mengganggu hubungan kami. Dia berani-beraninya menggoda tunanganku, Tuan."

"Ah, tentu gadis itu tak tahu diri, ya?" Byakuya ingin memancing mangsanya.

"Hm. Tapi kemarin paman Isshin sudah membantuku membuat gadis itu sadar akan posisinya."

"Posisinya?"

"Ya, Tuan. Gadis miskin dan biasa seperti dia seharusnya sadar akan posisinya sendiri, dan bukannya malah berani melewati batas dengan menggoda Ichigo. Aku yakin, gadis itu pasti hanya mengincar harta Ichigo. Bukankah Ichigo lebih pantas dengan gadis berkelas sepertiku, Tuan?"

"Ah, kupikir Ichigo tak cocok untukmu. Pasti di luar sana ada banyak lelaki yang mau bersanding dengan wanita sepertimu." Ucap Byakuya. Pujian pria itu tentu bukan sebenarnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Inoue, berhenti di depan gadis itu.

_**Slap!**_

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Byakuya berlaku kasar pada seorang wanita. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyesal jika tangannya harus kotor karena wanita seperti yang ada di depannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Siapa kau, sampai berani menamparku? Apa masalahmu, Tuan?!"

Kini senyum palsu itu sudah, lenyap dari wajah Byakuya, berganti dengan tatapan tajam dan tak suka pada Inoue,"Sepertinya aku lupa melanjutkan perkataanku." Byakuya semakin berwajah serius, "Pasti di luar sana ada banyak lelaki yang mau bersanding dengan wanita sepertimu, lelaki yang sama busuknya sepertimu, karena harga dirimu terlalu murah."

"Kurang aja sekali kau berkata seperti itu!" Orihime mengayunkan tangannya hendak membalas tamparan dari Byakuya, namun dihentikan dengan mudah oleh pria itu.

"Seingatku aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu dengan benar." Byakuya melepaskan tangan Orihime dengan kasar.

"Orang aneh!"

"Aku Kuchiki Byakuya, dan aku adalah kakak dari Kuchiki Rukia, gadis yang kau rendahkan barusan." Byakuya melangkah meninggalkan mereka, "Aku pikir wanita seperti apa yang sudah berani merendahkan adikku. Ternyata hanya wanita tak punya harga diri sepertimu saja."

"Kuchiki-_sama_, biar saya antarkan Anda." Isshin tergugup setelah menyaksikan adegan yang ada di depan matanya itu.

"Terimakasih, Kurosaki-_san_. Tapi sebaiknya kau gunakan saja waktumu itu untuk mengajari gadis ini sopan santun." Ucap Byakuya yang lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki.

.

.

"Kenapa paman mengusirku? Aku ke sini ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo. Barusaja ditampar oleh orang aneh, sekarang paman mengusirku?"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh! Asal kau tahu, Inoue! Kau baru saja hampir membahayakan perusahaanku!"

"Memangnya siapa dia, paman? Paling-paling dia hanya mengaku-ngaku saja dan disuruh oleh Kuchiki."

"Jaga bicaramu, Inoue! Dia orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam keselamatan perusahaanku. Jika dibandingkan, kekayaanku ini bukan apa-apa. Dengan kata lain, sebenarnya Kuchiki Rukia lebih kaya dariku! Dan kemarin, aku sudah melakukan kesalah yang sangat fatal. Beruntung kakaknya bukan orang yang picik."

"Tapi itu tak akan berpengaruh pada hubunganku dengan Ichigo, kan, paman? Aku minta maaf, karena aku benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa."

"Maaf Inoue. Terpaksa paman membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Ichigo. Paman tak ingin ada hal yang lebih parah dari ini terjadi karena kau. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi dulu saja. paman akan minta maaf pada orangtuamu langsung."

"Tidak, paman! Aku tak mau jika pertunanganku dengan Ichigo dibatalkan!"

"Kalian," Isshin memanggil 2 orang pelayan yang tak jauh dari mereka, "Antarkan Inoue pulang. Sampaikan juga pesanku pada mereka aku akan menemui mereka sesegera mungkin."

"Paman!"

"Baik, Kurosaki-_sama_."

"Aku sama sekali tak menerima hal ini, paman!"

Isshin tak memperdulikan semua teriakan yang terlontar dari bibir Orihime. Sekarang ia lebih mementingkan memikirkan cara untuk membuat Byakuya tak lagi merasa marah padanya. Mungkin memang dia tak membawa massalah ini dalam urusan perusahaan. Tapi ia takut, emosi Byakuya tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Aku juga harus meminta maaf pada adiknya juga." Gumam Isshin dengan sedikit berat hati.

.

.

"Rukia..." Panggil Ichigo yang kini berjalan di belakang gadis itu. Rukia tahu, namun ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Rukia." Lagi, ia memanggil gadisnya untuk yang ke sekian kali. Cukup, Ichigo tak mau bersabar lagi. Ia mempercepat jalannya dan menarik tangan Rukia sampai gadis itu limbung ke belakang dan terjatuh di dada Ichigo.

"Lepaskan." Pinta Rukia tanpa ekspresi.

Bukannya menuruti kemauan Rukia, Ichigo malah mempererat pelukannya dan semakin mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Ichi, lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu dulu. Kau pikir enak, diabaikan oleh kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Kau sudah dengar apa kata ayahmu, kan? Aku tidak mau memberikan masalah lagi untukmu."

"Justru akan jadi masalah kalau kau terus menghindariku. Mana katanya jika kau percaya padaku? Kau bilang kau akan percaya dan mau menungguku. Apa kau tak percaya padaku lagi?"

"Lepas –"

"Apa kau tak percaya aku bisa membuatmu diterima di keluargaku?"

"Ichi, lepaskan!" Gadis itu memilih untuk memberontak dari dekapan Ichigo.

Gadis itu mungkin bisa memberikan jarak lagi di antara mereka, namun tangannya masih terkunci oleh pemuda itu yang masih bersikeras untuk tidak mau melepaskan Rukia. Hening. Keduanya bungkam tiba-tiba.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Kau seharusnya mau melepaskanku. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah diterima oleh keluargamu, karena kau bukan dari keluarga kaya seperti kalian."

"Maafkan ayahku, Rukia."

"Aku sudah memafkannya. Lagipula, orang sepertiku memang tak pantas rasanya jika menolak dikatakan demikian. Jadi, suka tidak suka, aku harus menerimanya. Sebaiknya sekarang," Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo, dan kali ini tak ditahan oleh pemuda itu, "kau mengurusi tunanganmu saja. Dari tadi dia sudah memandang tak suka padaku. Lihat saja." ucap Rukia yang lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Pemuda bersurai pranye itu menoleh dan melihat Inoue berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Cih. Dia lagi." Ichigo pergi tanpa memperdulikan Inoue yang memanggilnya.

.

.

"Orihime, kau kenapa?" Senna menepuk pundak gadis itu. Senna sudah memanggilnya dari tadi, namun ia baru menyahut dan memperdulikan Senna.

"Ah, Senna. Tidak, aku tak apa-apa." Orihime tampak mengusap airmatanya yang tadi sempat menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Kau kenapa, Orihime? Kau menangis?" Gadis mermata musim gugur itu berdiri memandang khawatir pada Orihime.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Senna."

"Tak mungkin kalau ada apa-apa. Ceritakan padaku, Orihime."

"Pertunanganku dengan Ichigo dibatalkan."

"Eh? Tidak mungkin! Memang apa yang terjadi sampai pertunangan kalian di batalkan?"

"Kuchiki itu datang, dan menyuruh kakaknya untuk mengancam paman Isshin agar paman membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Ichigo."

"Kau seharusnya menolak, Hime. Kau tak boleh membiarkan Kuchiki menang."

"Percuma, Senna. Rukia menggunakan kakaknya yang ternyata orang kaya untuk menggunakan kekuasaannya mengancam ayah Ichigo."

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Ichigo lagi, Orihime. Kau passti sangat hati dicampakkan begitu saja oleh orang yang kau cintai, terlebih lagi dia sudah membuangmu setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau."

Orihime spontan memeluk Senna. Air matanya meleleh lagi. Namun, hanya air mata palsu. "Terimakasih, Senna. Kau teman terbaikku."

.

.

Semilir angin sore itu terasa sejuk menerpa kulit. Terlebih setelah seharian matahari bersinar begitu terik. Daun-daun menari bersama di setiap dahan pohon, menciptakan alunan alam yang indah. Senja juga sudah bertahta, memunculkan semburat oranye tipis di ufuk barat.

"Ah, cuaca yang cerah." Pemuda itu berjalan. Ia kembali mengangkat tasnya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di samping. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah apartemen sederhana, yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

"Ah, apakah Tuan yang akan menempati kamar ini?" Seorang ibu yang sepertinya adalah sang pemilik bertanya ramah.

"Iya, Bibi. Salam kenal, dan mohon bantuannya."

"Ah, tentu. Aku harap kau betah tinggal di sini."

Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu berpamitan dan memasuki ruangan.

Hanya kamar sederhana.

Ia membuka tasnya, dan mengambil sebuah dompet yang tersimpan di sana. Sebuah foto yang berisi gambar dirinya sendiri dan seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Kali ini kau tak akan menolakku."

.

.

_Omake _

_Jaa minna!  
Arigatou gozaimasu!  
See ya next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ice datang membawa chapter baru :3  
Chapter ini banyakin IchiRuki ya, maap kalau membosankan. _ wes nggak basa basi lagi, silahkan dinikmati. :3

Tapi sebelumnya, saya balass ripiu dari teman-teman yang udah baik hati meninggalkan jejak. :3 :D

**Shizuku Kamae:** Halo jugaaa! :D Inoue ganas? Masa sih? :o  
eh? Siapa bilang ichigo tinggal di apartemen? XD yuk kita lihat aja Ichig apa bukan. Hwehehehe

**Chappy:** ini chapter baru. XD

**chappy ruki**: Ice juga kereeenn. XD *ditabok  
Iya, kemarin selingan dulu. :3 untuk chapter ini semoga terbayar yaaaah.  
yang di akhir cerita? Rahasia kan kemaren. Liat aja deh, keuangkap apa nggak di chap ini. XD

**hendrik widyawati**: Ichi bukan ya? O.o  
waduh, emangnya byakuya doyan? XD

**Naruzhea AiChi**: pasti donk. Kan aku massukin ke cerita ini. :3 *plak*  
pengganggu atau bukan, kita simak dulu saja. :D

Weheheh. Iya typo. Makssih perhatiannya. :D

**Uzumaki kuchiki**: yang sabar aja ya :D  
wah siapa ya? Ichigo pa bukan ya? Kita liat aja deh. XD

**haruki1244**: halo jugaaaa :3 kalau gitu panggil haru aja yah. XD  
haaaiii, makasih buat pujiannya. *kepala langsung gede* XD

aih, perhatian deh. X3 ini udah apdet.

MAKASIH sekali lagi buat semuanya. Review, follow, fave, dan lainnya. X3

You all are my spirit. Ganbatte!

.

**Gomenasai  
Bleach**is belongs to Kubo-sensei  
Gomenasai is **Ice'**s

.

.

Suasana di antara keduanya tampak hening, hanya suara-suara pelan dari sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk dan piring di atas meja yang menguasai ruang. Bereka berdua makan dengan tenang, menikmati hidangan yang kini mulai habis dari tempat sajian.

"Rukia..." Panggil Byakuya yang tampak sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Si gadis menoleh, melihat ke arah kakaknya sembari meletakkan sumpit pada tempatnya.

"..."

"Apa kau masih mencintai Ichigo?"

"Aku sudah tidak –"

"Yang aku tanyakan adalah, apakah kau masih mencintai bocah itu atau tidak?"

"M –masih. Tapi–"

"Uhm. Hanya itu yang perlu aku dengar."

.

.

"RUKIA! Apa kau tak bisa berhenti sebentar dan mendengarkanku, hah!" Ichigo sudah lepas kendalinya. Di sekolah ia dihindari, bahkan telefon dan SMSnya tak satupun dibalas oleh Rukia.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kudengar kan, Ichigo? Sudah kubilang, kita tak akan bisa menjalani hubungan lagi. Kau sudah memiliki Inoue, bahkan dengan restu ayahmu. Itu lebih mudah daripada menjalin hubungan denganku, kan?"

"Rukia–"

"Ichigo, kumohon berhentilah. Berhenti menanyakan hal sama setiap hari, yang bahkan jawabannya kau sudah tahu. Berhentilah membuang waktumu hanya untuk orang sepertiku. Kau tau, mereka benar," Rukia tersenyum miris, "cinta tak akan pernah menang dari uang. Sebesar apapun rasa cintamu itu, percuma. Tak akan pernah berhasil. Sebaiknya kau coba saja menerima Inoue dan me–"

_Chu!_

Rukia bungkam seketika saat Ichigo menekankan bibirnya pada belah merah Rukia. Gadis itu terkejut. Ia berusaha meronta, namun tangannya tak bisa lepas dari kuncian Ichigo. Percuma memang, karena pemuda itu tak berniat untuk memberikan kesempatan lagi pada gadis itu.

"–nhh... Ichigo, lepaskan..."

"Tidak akan."

Bantahan diantara keduanya terdengar hanya seperti bisikan mesra di antara mereka. Rukia tak bisa berbicara banyak, karena Ichigo tak memberinya kesempatan. Untuk mengambil napas pun ia masih dijaga. Pemuda itu masih memberikan serangan-serangan kecil padanya.

"Menyerahlah, Rukia. Menyerahkan dan akui kalau kau memang tak bisa tanpaku. Sama seperti aku yang tak bisa kalau itu bukan kau."

"Kau sudah memiliki Inoue, Ichigo!"

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya, membelai sayang wajah mungil yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu terlihat marah, namun dalam waktu yang bersamaan dia juga seperti ingin menangis. "Kau tahu, Rukia. Ayahku sudah membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Inoue."

Rukia mendongak seketika. Ia mencari kebenaran di dalam dua permata hazel milik kekasihnya. Ia mencarinya, dan tak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan pada pemuda itu.

"Kau percaya?" Ichigo meminta kepastian.

Rukia hanya bisa menyerahkan dirinya, dan hatinya pada pemuda itu, lagi. Dekapannya terbalas. Kedua tangan Ichigo melingkar, mendekap Rukia, membuat gadis itu semakin merapat padanya.

"Jangan ada lagi jarak."

"Tapi, Ichi, ayahmu tak akan menerimaku, karena aku tak sederajad denganmu. Dia tak akan menerimaku."

Seragam Ichigo hanyalah kain tipis yang melapis badan. Ia dapat merasakannya, sedikit cairan membasahi seragamnya. Rukia menangis.

"Sepertinya Byakuya masih menyembunyikannya darimu."

"Eh?" Rukia memberikan sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"Nanti saja kau tanyakan pada Byakuya. Lalu tentang ayahku, nanti sepulang sekolah ikutlah denganku ke rumah. Kebetulan juga ayahku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"_Kau hanya gadis biasa. Bahkan kau sama sekali tak terlihat seperti gadis dari keluarga terpandang."_

"_Apa yang kau mau dari putraku, eh? Kau ingin menguasai harta Kurosaki? Aku tak akan membiarkanu memanfaatkan putraku demi keuntunganmu sendiri."_

Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Kali ini aku akan menjagamu kalau terjadi apa-apa."

.

.

"Dasar tak tahu diri. Sekarang di seenaknya bermesraan dengan Kurosaki." Senna tak ambil bagian dalam hubungan mereka bertiga. Namun sepertinya dukungannya untuk Orihime membuat dia seakan merasa tersakiti oleh Ichigo dan Rukia. "Lihat saja kau, Kuchiki." Senna beranjak. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berjalan mendekati Rukia yang kini sudah sendiri, ditinggalkan oleh Ichigo yang tadi sudah pergi karena dipanggil oleh Ishida.

Rukia hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat. Namun sebuah suara yang meneriakkan namanya membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang dapat dikatakan mirip dengannya itu sedang memandang tak suka. Senna memandang sengit ke arahnya.

"Sekali tak tahu diri, maka selamanya kau tak akan pernah menjadi orang yang bisa meletakkan posisi di samping orang lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa sekarang kau senang, Kuchiki?"

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu." Rukia hendak pergi, lagi. Namun sayang, surainya yang panjang di bawah pundak itu ditarik oleh tangan yang terulur dari belakang. Senna pelakunya.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberimu pelajaran agar kau tahu diri, Kuchiki!"

"Lepas –akh!"

Cengkraman itu tak mengendur, justru sebaliknya, semakin mengerat.

_**Music Room**_

"_Ah, bisakah aku meminta tolong?"_

"_Ya, _sensei._"_

"_Kutitipkan kunci ruangan ini, nanti tolong kembalikanlah ke ruang guru. Apa kau bisa?"_

"_Ah, tentu."_

"_Terimakasih."_

"Kau tahu, hari ini keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku."

"Lepas –akh kan!"

Srakk!

Brakk!

Senna tak peduli. Ia langsung mendorong Rukia ke dalam ruangan. Tak peduli gadis itu baru saja menabrak sebuah kursi.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau pikirkan semua tindakanmu hari di sini."

"Aku tak pernah merasa ada masalah denganmu!"

"Kau memang tidak padaku. Tapi ya, pada Orihime. Ah, lagipula aku juga tak suka dengan tindakanmu yang dari dulu tak tahu diri itu. Aku muak melihatmu yang merasa bisa menguasai _the big five_. Itu memuakkan!"

"Kau pikir aku suka, dekat dengan mereka dan mendapatkan pandangan-pandangan tak –ungh!" Rukia hendak bersuara, namun terhenti saat gadis yang ada di depannya itu kembali menarik surai gelapnya.

"Selamat menghabiskan waktumu sendiri, Kuchiki."

Grekk!

Klik!

Senna tersenyum lebar, senyum penuh kemenangan. Ia beranjak dari tempat, meninggalkan ruangan kedap suara itu dalam keadaan gelap. Tombol lampu ada di luar ruangan.

"Silahkan berteriak sesukamu, Kuchiki. Ruang musik adalah ruang yang kedap suara, bahkan ruangan itu tak memiliki jendela, hanya fentilasi ruangan. Haha. Berteriaklah sampai kau lelah. Selamat menikmati waktumu di sekolah, Kuchiki." Gumam Senna yang kini tengah mengembalikan kunci ruangan yang ia pegang ke ruang guru.

Selesai dari ruang guru ia kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, menenteng dua tas di pundaknya. Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-_kun_? Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Kau satu kelas dengan Rukia, kan? Apa kau melihatnya? Aku menunggunya dari tadi, tapi di tak juga datang. Dia pasti belum pulang karena tasnya masih di sini."

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba menghubunginya saja?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghunbunginya jika _handphonenya _saja ada di tanganku."

"Ah, maaf. Aku juga tak tahu di ada di mana. Aku belum bertemu dengan Kuchiki seharian ini." Jawab Senna.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih."

"Uhm."

Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam, tapi Ichigo masih ada di gerbang sekolahnya. Ia ragu jika Rukia sudah pulang. Mencoba mencari ke tempat klub-klub pun juga tak ada. Selain karena tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang, setahu Ichigo, Rukia tak mengikuti kegiatan klub apapun.

_Pip_!

"Ah, _moshi-moshi._" Sapa Ichigo pada seseorang di seberang telefon.

"_Ada apa, Ichigo_?_"_

"_Etto.._ apakah Rukia sudah kembali?"

"_Aku masih ada di kantor sekarang."_

"Ah, maaf sudah mengganggumu, Byakuya-_san_."

"_Ada apa dengan Rukia?"_

"Uhm... aku... aku berencana untuk pulang bersamanya. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak menemukannya di sekolah."

"_Cari dia."_

"B –baik!"

_Pip!_

_Flip_

Ichigo menghela napas panjang, lalu sejenak melihat ke arah gedung sekolah yang tampak sudah gelap. Meskipun tadi sudah merasa mencari di semua ruangan gedung sekolah, Ichigo kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman sekolah.

"Hoi, Ichigo. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sapa seorang murid yang tengah menaiki sepedanya, hendak keluar dari halaman sekolah.

"Grimm? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Che_! Harusnya aku yang bertanya, bodoh. Bukan kah kau orang yang paling malas berlama-lama di sekolah, eh? Aku baru saja menunggui Toushiro selesai berlatih bersama Kaien. Lalu bertemu Ishida dan dia meminta bantuanku untuk mengatur beberapa berkas."

"Aku mencari Rukia."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu di mana, dan aku hanya menemukan tasnya di kelas."

"Kubantu kau mencarinya."

Setelah Grimmjow meletakkan sepedanya di depan pintu masuk gedung, mereka berjalan ke arah kelas Rukia, barangkali Rukia kembali.

"Sudahlah, Rukia... Tenang." Terdengar samar suara dari lorong yang menghubungkan kelas Rukia dengan ruang musik. Penasaran karena mereka merasa mengenal suara barusan, Ichigo dan Grimmjow bergegas mendatanginya. Sesampainya di sana, adalah hal yang mengejutkan melihat Orihime memeluk Rukia yang tampak sedang ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Rukia. Sekarang kau sudah keluar."

"Inoue! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia!" Ichigo tak peduli dengan keadaan langsung menarik Rukia dan membuat Orihime terjatuh.

"Rukia, ada apa denganmu, eh?"

" –akh." Rintihan kecil itu meluncur begitu saja saat Ichigo menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia. Rupanya kedua tangan gadis itu tampak merah dan membiru sebagian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia, Inoue!"

"Ichigo, hentikan. Dia sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa padaku."

"Kau–"

"Ichigo..." Rukia melepaskan tangan Ichigo dan mendatangi Orihime, "Inoue, _arigatou_."

"Uhm. aku juga minta maaf karena sudah jahat padamu."

"..."

"Kau mau memaafkanku, kan? Sekarang aku sudah sadar, kalau kalian memang tak bisa dipisahkan. Sebaiknya aku mencari pria lain yang bisa mencintaiku seperti Ichigo mencintaimu."

Rukia meraih kedua tangan Orihime dan tersenyum tipis, "Uhm. kau pasti bisa."

Tanpa diduga, Ichigo merebut tangan Rukia dengan kasar dari genggaman Orihime. Ia ragu Orihime baik pada Rukia tanpa maksud apa-apa. Ia ragu kalau Orihime sudah sadar dan menerima hubungan mereka, "Jangan harap aku membeli perkataanmu itu, Inoue."

"Ichigo."

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Rukia? Aku tadi mencarimu tapi kau tak ada di mana-mana."

"Aku terkunci di ruang musik."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"B –eh, lupakan saja."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja." Rukia menyambut tangan Ichigo yang terulur padanya. Ichigo, Rukia dan Grimmjow pergi meninggalkan tempat, meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah menyeringai tipis.

_Flip _

_Pip!_

"Halo, Senna."

"_Ah, Orihime."_

"Terimakasih. Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Dan dia tidak mengatakan siapa yang membuatnya terkunci di ruangan itu."

"_Sudah kuduga. Semoga berhasil untuk berikutnya, Orihime!"_

"Tentu saja. Aku mana mungkin mau menyerah dengan mudah begitu saja pada gadis itu."

.

.

Lampu-lampu penerang jalanan mulai dinyalakan untuk para pejalan kaki yang hendak bekerja, sekadar berjalan-jalan, atau barusaja kembali dari sekolah dan tempat kerja. Trotoar tampak ramai, penuh orang berjalan.

"Silahkan mampir ke toko _sushi _kami." Seorang pria paruh baya menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari toko kue di sebelah.

"Ah, terimakasih." Ia mengambil selebaran itu dan memasukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

"Ah, di Karakura dingin sekali." Ia tersenyum sejenak pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku ini bodoh atau apa. Tentu saja dingin. Ini kan sudah bulan Desember."

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan, kembali ke apartemennya.

**Christmas Gift Shop**

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah etalase toko, mengamati beberapa pernak-pernik hiasan natal yang mulai dijual, dan beberapa barang yang biasa dijadikan hadiah saat natal.

Kling!

Saat ia masuk, sebuah lonceng yang dipasang di atas pintu berbunyi mengisyaratkan kedatangannya. penjaga toko tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangannya. Ia balas tersenyum, dan berjalan-jalan mengamati yang ada, barangkali ada satu yang menarik untuk dibeli.

"Terimakasih, Tuan." Ucap salah satu pegawai toko saat ia keluar meninggalakn tempat setelah membawa sebuah hadiah untuk seseorang. Ia memandang sejenak ke pemandangan kota yang selalu padat oleh orang-orang.

"Natal ya?" Ia menghela napas pendek, "Kau dulu juga meninggalkanku saat natal. Padahal kita sudah ada rencana waktu itu."

.

.

"Kurosaki-_sama_. Selamat datang."

"Apakah ayah ada di rumah?"

"Iya. Beliau ada di perpustakaan sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

"Terimakasih." Ichigo menggandeng tangan Rukia yang ada di belakangnya, "Ayo."

"Tapi, Ichi..."

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa sekarang, Rukia. Percayalah."

"..."

Mereka berjalan, dan setiap langkahnya Rukia terus memantapkan keberanian untuk menemui ayah Ichigo. Ia berharap, sangat berharap semoga kejadian itu tak terulang lagi. Ia tak mau lagi dihina dan direndahkan hanya karena masalah harta.

"Ayah."

Pria yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Meninggalkan hal yang dikerjakannya sejenak untuk melihat putranya yang datang bersama...

"Ah, Kuchiki_. _Kau datang. Kebetulan sekali ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ia tersenyum, beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan perkerjaan unutk hal yang menurutnya lebih penting.

"M –maaf sudah mengganggu, Kurosaki-_san_." Ia takut-takut menjawab pria berusia 40 tahun itu.

"Tidak... tidak. kau tak mengganggu sama sekali. Oh, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Tapi sebaiknya kita ke ruang tengah saja."

"Eh –i...iya."

"Ayo, Rukia."

Lalu di sini lah mereka sekarang. Bertiga berada di ruang tengah, dengan secangkir teh masing-masing ada di depan mereka.

"Jadi –"

"..."

"Kuchiki, aku minta maaf karena kemarin aku –sudah melakukan hal buruk padamu."

"T –tidak apa-apa. Aku tak mempermasalahkan itu."

"Aku juga minta maaf atas kata-kataku. Lalu, mulai saat ini aku tak akan melarang hubunganmu dengan Ichigo lagi. Pertunangannya dengan Inoue juga sudah kubatalkan."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu... kenapa paman membatalkan pertunangan Ichigo?"

"Apa kau tak senang?"

"B –bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya..."

"Karena dia hampir saja membahayakan perusahaanku. Bagiku, perusahaan ini adalah jerih payahku, yang nantinya juga akan kuwariskan pada Ichigo untuk hidupnya, juga keluarganya nanti."

"Ah –uhm..."

"Aku –aku sebenarnya bukan mempermasalahkan derajad. Tapi karena satu hal, aku jadi sangat berhati-hati menyangkut hal hubungan."

"Memangnya ada apa, paman?"

"Ibu Ichigo bukan istri pertamaku. Dulu aku menikah dengan seorang wanita dari keluarga yang... dapat dikatakan kekurangan. Aku menyayanginya. Tapi ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkan kekayaanku, dan mendepakku begitu saja setelah mendapatkan semua hal yang ia dapatkan. Tapi aku masih beruntung karena aku bertemu dengan ibu Ichigo. Dia yang menolongku dari aku bukan apa-apa dan menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa bersamanya dalam waktu yang lama."

"Paman..."

"Ah, maaf," ia mengusap airmatanya yang masih menumpuk di pelupuk mata, "aku malah menceritakan hal yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kuchiki. Aku tak tau kau dari keluarga Kuchiki, bukan hanya kebetulan namamu sama. Yah, aku sekarang percaya padamu, karena aku mengenal tabiat keluarga Kuchiki."

"Memang ada apa dengan keluarga Kuchiki? Setahuku mereka hanya keluarga biasa, walaupun aku tahu kalau keluarga _nii-san_ memang orang baik."

"Eh? Kau tak mengetahui siapa Kuchiki, padahal kau menyandang nama Kuchiki?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan keluarga _nii-san_?"

"Kuchiki adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan. Lalu Byakuya, adalah pimpinan perusahaan yang kini sedang berkembang pesat, menguasai seperempat bisnis di Jepang."

"Eh? Tidak mungkin!" Bukan hal yang mengherankan jika Rukia tidak tahu, karena Rukia memang tidak terlalu membuka dunianya. Hal yang Rukia tahu selama ini hanyalah, Byakuya adalah seorang karyawan biasa, dari keluarga biasa.

"Eh? Apakah Byakuya tak mengatakan siapa dirinya?"

"Setahuku _nii-san_ hanya karyawan biasa, dan keluarga _nii-san_ juga hanya keluarga sederhana."

"Kau tahu, Rukia, bahkan kekayaanku ini sama sekali tak ada artinya jika dibanding keluarga Kuchiki."

"Jadi –jadi selama ini _nii-san _membohongiku dan _nee-san_?" Bukannya senang, Rukia malah terkejut dan sangat belum bisa mempercayai kenyataan yang ia dengar. Ok, dia memang membenci orang kaya karena kesombongannya, tapi tidak dengan Kuchiki Byakuya. Tapi... tapi kenapa kakaknya itu membohonginya? Dan Hisana juga?

"Ah, paman, aku sebaiknya pamit pulang dulu."

"Apa kau tak ingin di sini dulu?"

"Tidak, paman. Aku juga harus memasak untuk _nii-san_."

"Baiklah. Ichigo, antarkan dia. Bawa saja mobil ayah."

"T –tidak usah, paman."

"Sudahlah, menurut saja."

Baiklah, Rukia menurut karena dia juga sedang tidak ingin membahas hal lain sementara di kepalanya masih ada pertanyaan yang butuh dijawab.

"Rukia?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari gadis yang malah melihat sembarang ke luar jendela.

"Rukia?" Ulangnya yang ingin mendapat perhatian.

"Eh –_etto_, ada apa Ichi? "

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mobil yang dibawa Ichigo berhenti mendadak dan menepi di tepi jalan. Bukan jalan yang ramai, jadi tak perlu khawatir membahayakan kendaraan yang ada di belakang mereka atau yang lainnya.

_Hug._

"I –Ichigo? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Aitakatta..._"

"Eh?"

"Hanya 'eh'? Kau pikir kau sudah berapa lama menghindariku, heh?"

"M –menghindarimu?"

"Kau ini. Kau pikir aku terima kau jauhi selama beberapa hari kemarin, hah?"

"Ichigo, apa yang mau kau lakukan!"

"Hanya melepas rasa rinduku."

"Waaa –nghmp!"

Bungkam sudah Kuchiki itu di tangan Kurosaki. Kuncian tangan Ichigo sama sekali tak terasa akan mengendur untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"I –Ichigo...hh..."

Belah merah jambu itu sudah lembab karena Ichigo. Napasnya yang mulai memendek dan semakin cepat memberi isyarat untuk dilepaskan barang sejenak. Surai panjang Rukia yang tersampir di bahu ia singkirkan ke belakang, merasa kesenangannya terganggu. Bukan apa, Ichigo hanya ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Rukia, dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi gadisnya yang entah kenapa terasa memabukkan.

"Rukia, bagaimana kalau aku menculikmu malam ini, eh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masih belum mau jauh darimu."

"T –tapi... _nii-san_?"

"Ayolah Rukia, kumohon. Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamu." _Well_, _your puppy-eyes no justu is work._ Rukia memang tampak ragu, namun ia mengiyakan permintaan Ichigo.

"Aku akan meminta izin _nii-san_."

"Hm."

_Flip!_

_Pip!_

"_Eh, nii-san_."

"_Ada apa, Rukia? Apa kau sudah pulang?"_

"B –belum, _nii-san._ _Etto..._"

"_Ada apa, Rukia?"_

"Aku hari ini izin untuk tidak pulang."

"_Kau mau ke mana?"_

"Aku... Ichigo memintaku menemani dia untuk..."

"_Hm?"_

"Yah, kami hanya ingin..." Sepertinya buah tomat di wajah Rukia sudah massak. Kau tinggal memetiknya, Ichi.

"_Ah, baiklah. Aku tahu maksudmu."_

"Jadi?"

"_Berhati-hatilah saja."_

"I –iya."

_Pip!_

Tak selang berapa lama setelah Rukia menutup panggilannya, sebuah suara yang berasal dari _handphone I_chigo mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

_You got 1 new mail_

_From _: Kuchiki Byakuya  
_Subject _: Rukia

Kembalikan Rukia dalam keadaan utuh,  
atau kau rasakan akibatnya.

_Yeah_, silahkan menangis, Ichigo. Eh, tidak... tidak... bukan berarti Ichigo punya maksud, ehem, lain. Ia hanya bisa menatap ngeri pada kakak Rukia yang tetap saja protektif pada adiknya ini. Namun, sekejap kemudian wajah ngeri itu sudah kembali sumringah, mengingat dengan kata lain Byakuya mengizinkan dirinya untuk membawa Rukia malam ini.

"Kau mau ke mana, Rukia?"

_Flip_!

Seringaian tipis tanda suka di wajah Ichigo terus tercetak jelas. Pemuda itu memutarbalikkan arah mobilnya, tak menuju kediaman Rukia. Mengingat dari tadi siang mereka belum makan apa-apa, Ichigo memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya ke sebuah restoran keluarga sederhana. Rukia terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima tawaran Ichigo pergi ke sebuah restoran yang lebih mewah. Gadis itu beralasan, ia tak suka makan dengan formal. Yah, masuk akal juga. Sebuah restoran mewah mengharuskanmu makan dengan etika dan lainnya. Hey, kita ingin menikmati hidangan, kan? Bukannya malah mau mempraktikkan tatakrama makan orang berkelas.

Selama acara makan malam berdua itu, Ichigo tak melepaskan senyum yang sedari tadi terpajang manis di wajah tampannya. Rukia hanya membiarkan saja kekasihnya itu melakukan yang ia suka, karena sendiri juga sudah lelah memperingatkan Ichigo untuk membuang wajah bodohnya. Ia lebih fokus menghabiskan _steak_ yang sudah separuh ia nikmati.

"Aa–" Ucap Ichigo sembari mengacungkan sepotong daging di garpunya pada Rukia.

"Hn?"

"Ayolah, buka mulutmu, Rukia."

"Tidak mau."

"Rukia..." Oh, Rukia sedang tak ingin menuruti kekasihnya. Ok, siapa yang mau menerima suapan dari Kurosaki yang kini sedang memasang wajah sedih itu? Author juga mau sih.

"Kau bodoh." Sepertinya si Kuchiki tak ingin ada orang lain yang menerima sikap manja kekasihnya, ia menyerah untuk membuka mulutnya dan menerima sepotong daging itu. Ah, kau curang, Rukia.

"Hehehe."

"_Baka_. Diam kau. Jangan harap aku mau lagi." Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat tipis itu dari Ichigo yang kini sedang tersenyum senang.

"Malam ini kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Tak tahu. Aku juga tak pernah bermain sampai malam begini."

"Ah. Apa kau tak ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Kita jarang-jarang ada kesempatan seperti ini."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, **Ichigo**."

Raut wajah kesal jelas sudah terlukis di wajah Rukia, dan hanya membuat Ichigo mengulurkan tangan, menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Ia tersenyum lembut sesaat.

"Kalau begitu kita istirahat saja. Bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin pulang saja."

"Rukia. Ayolah." Ichigo mencoba membujuk, "Kalau kau memang tidak mau ke mana-mana, kita ke rumahku saja."

"Eh?"

"Besok hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur. Kau juga tak ada sambilan, kan?"

"Uhm..."

"Sudah, ayo!"

.

.

"Selamat datang." Ucap seorang pelayan yang menjaga pintu depan.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, membalas keramahan sang pelayan. Ia melihat penjuru ruangan untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman.

"Haha. Ayolah Rukia. Ayahku tak akan marah."

Bugh.

Bahu Ichigo tak sengaja menabrak pemuda yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia refleks langsung meminta maaf pada oemuda yang barusaja datang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ia lalu duduk di sudut ruangan yang baru saja ditempati sepasang kekasih yang kini sudah pergi dengan mobil.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan kalau aku bisa menghabiskan waktu natal bersamamu seperti mereka."

.

.

_Omake_

.

.

Waaah, masih belum ketahuan nih siapa si pemuda. Tapii, kalian pasti udah nebak-nebak nih. :3 siapa hayooo?

Sampe ketemu chapter depan yaaaa. :D


	7. Chapter 7

****Minna-san, bertemu lagi XDD  
Langsung aja deh ya ke ceritanya. semoga di chapter ini tahu tentang pemuda misterius kemaren XD  
o ya. Untuk apdet berikutnya saya nggak bisa cepet. Gomen na. Saya mau UAS. doain yah! Nanti updatenya pas silent week. Semoga bisa. ._. Sukses juga buat semua yang mau ujian! Ganbatte!

**Sykisan:**

Kayaknya bakal terjawab deh di chapter ini. XD Bukan kok, bukan mantannya Rukia. :3  
Wah, apdetnya pas nih. X3

**Uzumaki kuchiki:**

Jaaaahhh, jangan dibunuh. Ntar ceritanya nggak bisa lanjut. XDD

Wah, iya yah. ._. Tapi nanti ada waktunya kok. XD ah, lagian kalau Rukia ngelawwan, nggak seru nantinya. *dor  
Pemuda itu... pacarku. Jiakakakakaka XDDD  
canda canda. Keknya bakala ada clue nih di chapter ini.

**chappy ruki:**

Saya juga nggak nyangka. Aku kira aku yang diajak Ichigo main. ._. *dilempar  
Inoue memang pintar dan masih benyak lagi rencana yang ada. XD

Ciyuuss dia kenal Rukia? *dikubur idup2

Chapter ini udah ada bocoran kok. XD

**haruki1244:**

Wah, pada penasaran sama si cowo misterius nih. Authornya nggak ada yang nanyain. ._.  
*pundung di pinggir jalan  
selanjutnya ada di chapter ini. XD

Yosh! Cama cama~~ :3

**Naruzhea AiChi:  
**Errr, ndak tau *plakk XDD

Yakin nih bisa bersama seterusnya? Nassib mereka ada di tangan saya lho. Hwehehehe  
*ditikam zangetsu

Satu kata juga. Udah! XD

**Chappy : **waduh, malah stress ._.a ampun bukan gara2 saya kan ya?

kaien? Kaien kan udah dikenal sama mereka. XD

.

.

**GOMENASAI  
**a short story of Ichigo and Rukia made by their fan

.

.

"Rukia!" Entah sudah teriakan yang ke berapa kalinya ia lemparkan pada Rukia pagi ini. Kali ini apa lagi? Tiba-tiba saja ia dihindari lagi, padahal beberapa hari sebelumnya mereka baik-baik saja dan baru saja menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan yang tak pernah bisa mereka wujudkan sebelumnya.

'Kami-sama_, kali ini ada apa lagi dengan Rukia?'_

Ichigo tak tahu apa yang salah , karena Rukia juga menjauhinya tiba-tiba. Padahal seingatnya, ia sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan, dan ia juga tak melihat Orihime berulah, meskipun ia sedikit curiga kalau Orihime campur tangan atas hal ini.

.

.

"_Hime, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"_

_Rukia berhenti ketika mendengar suara Senna di dalam toilet. Ia mengurungkan niatnya keluar dari bilik. Dari nama yang disebut, ia yakin Senna tengah bersama Orihime._

"_Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan Ichigo, tapi aku tak bisa, Senna."_

"_..."_

"_Aku hanya ingin dia, bukan pria lain. Dulu..."_

"_Dulu?"_

"_Dulu saat kami berpacaran, aku sempat hamil, dan itu adalah anak dari Ichigo."_

"_Apa?! Lalu... lalu apa yang terjadi pada anak kalian?"_

"_Aku.. hiks... aku terpaksa menggugurkannya karena dia marah dan tak menginginkannya. Tapi setelah ayahnya tahu, ia malah dipindahkan ke sini agar dia bisa jauh dariku."_

"_Orihime..."_

"_Tapi sekarang aku tak bisa apa-apa karena Ichigo sudah memilih orang lain."_

"_Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, Hime."_

"_Tapi aku hanya mencintai Ichigo. Aku juga ingin dia mencintaiku seperti dulu."_

"_Tenanglah, Hime. Sudah lupakan dulu saja. Sebaiknya kita juga kembali ke kelas karena pelajaran berikutnya sudah dimulai."_

"_Hiks... Senna..."_

_Klik_

_Kini Rukia yang muncul dari tempat sembunyinya, dengan wajah yang tak karuan. Terkejut, sedih, kecewa dan kesal._

"Dulu saat kami berpacaran, aku sempat hamil, dan itu adalah anak dari Ichigo."

"_Ichigo... apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"_

_Tes_

_Ia meleleh begitu saja di pipi Rukia. Buliran bening hangat yang mengekspresikan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia tahu jika berpacaran dengan Ichigo hanya setelah sebentar berkenalan. Wajar saja dia ia tak tahu masa lalunya. Ia tak bertanya, tak berani, dan Ichigo tak memberitahunya. Ia memang sudah tahu bahwa Orihime adalah mantan kekasih Ichigo. Tapi tentang hamil? Sudah sejauh apa mereka?_

"_Ichi..."_

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ichigo?"

"Byakuya-_san_?"

"Ada perlu apa kau di sini?"

"Aku –aku ingin bertemu dengan Rukia."

"Ada masalah apa kalian?"

'_Byakuya, peka sekali.'_

"T –tidak ada masalah apa-apa di antara kami."

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau memberitahunya aku ada di sini?"

"Kalau dia memang tak mau bertemu, pergilah."

_Nii-sama_ sudah bertitah, Ichigo. Lebih baik tinggalakan tempat sekarang juga, dan selesaikan besok. Kalau Byakuya sudah tak mau ikut campur, artinya jangan harap dia mau membantumu. Daripada kau kedinginan di sini, lebih baik pulang.

"B –baiklah kalau begitu. Katakan pada Rukia aku akan menjemputnya besok."

"Hn."

.

.

Seharian Rukia terus menghindari Ichigo. Kali ini, ia berada di tempat yang tak biasa ia kunjungi, karena ia yakin Ichigo akan mencarinya ke sana. Di tempat ini, ia hanya duduk di jendela. Memandang ke luar, pada langit yang terhias awan putih. Semilir angin berhembus melewati celah jendela dan membelai surainya, membuat beberapa helai mengambang sesaat lalu terjatuh lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku bolos dulu saja untuk pelajaran berikutnya."

Satu alasan. Karena kelas berikutnya ia akan sekelas dengan Ichigo, dan ia tak mau.

Dalam hatinya masih mengganjal banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan. Sebenarnya sejauh apa hubungan mereka dulu? Benarkah Inoue pernah hamil? Benarkah itu karena Ichigo? Apa dulu mereka saling mencintai? Lalu apa yang membuat mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

"Ichigo..."

Klek.

Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Renji?"

"Rukia? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya ini jam pelajaran?"

"Uhm. Aku tak masuk. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa peralatan. Kau tumben sekali ada di tempat ini? Kau tak bersama Ichigo?"

"Tidak." Jawab Rukia tanpa melihat Renji.

Pemuda itu mendekat, berjalan ke arah Rukia, dan berdiri bersandar di tembok samping jendela.

"Ada apa dengan kalian, Rukia? Apa kalian ada masalah?"

"Renji..."

"Hn?"

"Kalian bersahabat, kan? Aku yakin kau tahu banyak hal tentang Ichigo."

"Eh?"

"Terutama tentang Ichigo dan Inoue."

Tubuhnya menegang dan setitik keringan dingin tampak di pelipisnya. Ia ragu-ragu hendak membuka suara. Tatapannya pun tak bisa fokus pada Rukia.

"Apa benar kalau Inoue pernah mengandung anak Ichigo, eh?" Tanya Rukia sembari masih sibuk mengawati awan yang bergerak lambat di langit.

"K –kau tahu dari mana, Rukia?"

"Jadi benar, ya?"

"Eh –maksudku... kau –kau... siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Apakah itu memang benar, Renji?" Rukia mengabaikan pertanyaan Renji dan lebih peduli akan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, "Dan apakah benar kalau Ichigo menyuruh Inoue menggugurkannya?"

"Aku –aku tak tahu kejadian pastinya, Rukia. Aku juga tak berani memberimu jawaban. Kalau kau memang sudah tahu tapi kau ingin konfirmasi atas hal ini, sebaiknya kau bertanya saja pada Ichigo. Tapi Rukia, aku hanya bisa mengatakan hal ini padamu." Renji menghela napas panjang, "Apapun yang terjadi dengan Ichigo dulu, siapapun yang Ichigo cintai dulu, yang jelas sekarang dia hanya mencintaimu. Aku juga senang Ichigo bertemu denganmu. Kau membuat dia lebih baik."

"Lebih baik?"

"Dulu, saat di SMP dia adalah anak yang paling ditakuti. Tak ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya. Dia pun sering membolos pelajaran. Melihat kelakuannya, tak ada guru yang juga berani menegurnya. Kelas tiga SMP dia ketahuan sedang merokok di sekolah. Dia di skors selama satu bulan. Selama masa skors, dia sering sekali keluar malam bersama teman-temannya. Perkataanku sama sekali tak dihiraukannya."

"Tapi dia sekarang..."

"Dia mulai berubah setelah mengenalmu, Rukia."

"Tentang... hubungannya dengan... Inou –e?"

"Mereka berpacaran saat kelas satu SMA. Tak heran kalau sampai mereka..." Renji melirik Rukia sekilas, berharap kelajutan kata-katanya tak menyakiti Rukia, "sampai melakukan –nya..." Ia melirik lagi, dan kali ini ia menjumpai senyum getir di wajah kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, begitu ya... kalau begitu, wajar saja."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyukai Inoue, Rukia."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bukannya menasehati Ichigo, malah menuruti Ichigo dan membuatnya semakin parah. Alasan Ichigo dipindahkan dari Tokyo ke Karakura adalah karena aku ada di sini, aku pindah saat kelas 3 SMP, dan karena di sini tak semoderen Tokyo. Ayahnya berharap Ichigo mau berubah. "

"..." Rukia belum mau mengambil kesempatan bicaranya. Ia masih ingin mendengarkan Renji melanjutkan ceritanya, dan semua hal yang ia ingin tahu, sejauh yang bisa ia tahu.

"Aku senang melihat ia berubah. Aku juga mendukungnya dan tak keberatan ia tersiksa saat memenuhi tantangan dari kakakmu. Walaupun aku dulu menganggap kakakmu kejam, tapi... dari syara-syarat yang ia ajukan, semuanya membuat Ichigo lebih baik."

"Aku, tak tahu syarat-syarat yang diajukan _nii-san_ padanya. Tapi dia juga berkata kalau ia harus berusaha keras. Sejujurnya..."

"Hn?"

"Aku juga tak menyangka kalau dia serius memenuhi semuanya. Aku tak mengira kalau Ichigo serius mencintaiku."

"Dia serius."

"Dulu saat awal aku pergi dengannya, aku masih belum yakin apakah aku mencintainya. Tapi melihat dia begitu baik padaku, aku lambat laun jatuh cinta padanya, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk belajar mencintainya."

"Syukurlah kalau kau juga punya perasaan sama dengan Ichigo."

"Tapi sekarang Inoue kembali, dan dia..."

"Rukia, kumohon terimalah Ichigo. Kumohon jangan biarkan dia lepas dari sisimu." Renji membungkuk pada Rukia, membuat gadis itu gugup dan salah tingkah, "Aku mohon dengan sangat padamu!"

"Tapi Renji..."

"Abaikan saja Inoue, Rukia. Kumohon. Aku juga tak ingin Ichigo dimanfaatkan lagi olehnya."

"Dimanfaatkan?"

"Dia yang tahu Ichigo jatuh cinta padanya, sengaja memanfaatkan Ichigo saat dia tahu kalau Ichigo adalah orang kaya."

"Eh?"

"Aku yakin, dia datang ke sini hanya untuk memanfaatkan Ichigo lagi."

"Tapi kata ayah Ichigo, Inoue berassal dari kalangan keluarga berada."

"Dulu, Rukia. Tapi setahun lalu keluarga mengalami krisis. Aku yakin mereka tak mengatakannya pada paman Isshin."

"B –bbaiklah..."

"Benarkah?"

"I i-ya..."

"Terimakasih, Rukia! Terimakasih!"

"Uhn..."

"Ah, aku terlalu lama di sini. Aku harus segera kembali. _Jaa._"

Rukia melambaikan tangannya sampai pintu ruangan itu tertutup, membuat ia tak bisa melihat Renji lagi. Rukia memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu mereka. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Renji, ia ingin mempercayainya, karena sebagai sahabat, Renji tak akan menjerumuskan Ichigo. Sejauh yang ia tahu, mereka juga bersahabat baik.

Rukia mengambil _handphone-_nya yang sedari tadi ia matikan. Begitu benda komunikasi itu menyala, banyak pesan berturut-turut masuk ke _mailbox_, dan dari nomor yang sama.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

Ia lalu menekan tombol _dial_.

"_Moshi-mosh_–"

"_Rukia! Kau di mana? Seharian aku mencarimu, bodoh! Di mana kau sekarang!"_

Baru satu kata ia ucapkan, Ichigo sudah merutukinya dengan 4 kalimat.

"_Rukia!"_

"Ah. Aku masih ada di sekolah."

"_Di mana kau?"_

"Aku sedang kembali ke kelas. Nanti kita bertemu sepulang sekolah."

"_Ruki –"_

"Dengarkan aku, Ichigo. Kita bertemu seusai sekolah. Aku juga ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan. Jadi pastikan kau jangan pergi dulu."

"_Baiklah. Kau berjanji tak akan kabur?"_

"Tidak. Tenang saja."

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti."_

.

.

Oranye sudah merona di ufuk barat. Semburat manis yang mencerahkan sore ini. Sayangnya, dua hati milik sepsang kekasih yang kini tengah berdiri di bawah pohon di salah satu taman itu tak sedang ceria. Sejak dari sekolah tadi, keduanya saling bungkam, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ichigo menunggu, menunggu Rukia mengatakan yang ingin ia katakan, sedangkan Rukia menunggu, menunggu keberaniannya terkumpul.

"Rukia... ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Uhm."

"Katakan saja..."

"Apa kau kau pernah –melakukannya... dengan Inoue?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan bodoh, Ichi. Kau pasti tahu maksudku."

Ichigo terdiam. Lidahnya kelu, kata-katanya masih belum mau keluar. Hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah, bagaimana Rukia bisa tahu?

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Bukannya Rukia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, tapi memang pertanyaan itu jelas tertulis di wajah Ichigo.

"Eh?"

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Inoue di sekolah."

"Rukia... aku... –aku..."

"Renji juga mengatakannya padaku, kalau kalian memang..."

"Maaf, Rukia!" Kali ini pemuda bersurai oranye itu yang membungkuk meminta maaf pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya menatap punggung kekasihnya. Ia masih diam. Hatinya sakit. Rasanya lebih sakit saat ia tahu dari orang lain. Ah, rasanya sakit sekali. Rukia diam, membuat Ichigo menegakkan kembali badannya hingga ia dapat menjumpai Rukia yang tengah tersenyum pahit dengan lelehan air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Rukia..." Ia meraih gadisnya, menariknya segera ke dekapannya. "Rukia, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukan itu lagi. Kumohon maafkan aku Rukia." Pintanya dengan sangat. Suaranya mulai terdengar beda. Sekuat tenaga ia tak menangis di depan Rukia.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Ichigo. Itu masa lalumu."

Ya, benar. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada Renji kalau ia tak akan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Rukia. Kalau kau marah padaku, marahlah. Aku akui aku salah." Ichigo kalah dari rasa bersalahnya. Bening-bening itu meleleh menuruni pipinya dan jatuh di pundak Rukia, "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku. Aku bersumpah, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Kumohon, Rukia."

Gadis itu membuat jarak di antara mereka. Diulurkannya tangan mungil miliknya untuk membingkai wajah Ichigo, dan mengusap air mata kekasihnya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu... aku mencintaimu."

"Rukia..."

"Tapi Ichigo... kenapa kau jahat sekali menuruh Inoue menggugurkan kandungannya?"

"Karena aku tak mau dimanfaatkannya. Aku juga yakin kalau itu bukan anakku."

"Kenapa kau yakin, eh?"

"Karena dia juga tak mau hamil."

"Apa hubungannya, Ichigo?"

"Dia selalu rajin minum obat pencegah kehamilan. Tak mungkin ia lupa."

"Bagaimana kalau memang dia lupa?"

"Kau percaya pada perkataanya yang terlambat dua minggu, padahal aku melakukannya satu bulan sebelumnya. Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak punya bukti kalau dia melakukannya dengan orang lain. Aku yang dulu memang –bisa kau katakan tak punya aturan, begitu saja menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya. Aku tak mau direpotkan olehnya. Tapi tetap saja ia bersikukuh kalau itu anakku."

"Ehm..."

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Ya. Aku percaya." Rukia tersenyum lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir kekasihnya sesaat, lalu berpindah ke kening Ichigo. Tindakannya berhasil membuat Ichigo terkejut, namun juga merasa senang.

Ia tersenyum lalu kembali mendekap Rukia.

"Akhirnya kau menciumku!"

"Bukankah sama saja dengan saat kau menciumku, Ichigo." Rukia protes.

"Beda, Rukia."

"Sudah sudah... lepaskan. Aku ingin pulang."

"Aku antar!" Ucap Ichigo sumringah.

.

.

"Ah, baiklah Orihime. Aku duluan, ya! Kakakku sudah datang menjemput."

"Iya, Senna. Sampai jumpa!"

"_Jaa_!"

Orihime berjalan ke luar sendirian setelah Senna berlari begitu melihat kakakknya sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah dengan mobil. Tak ada yang menjemput Orihime, karena memang tak ada yang bisa menjemputnya. Ia berjalan sendiri di sore itu. Berjalan seperti teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain. Ia sebenarnya iri dengan Senna. Ia ingin seperti dulu. Dijemput oleh seorang pelayan, dan diantarkan ke rumah tanpa harus merasa capai seperti ini.

"Ah. Aku harus mampir ke swalayan untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan." Ia berbelok arah dari jalannya yang menuju rumah ke sebuah toko swalayan. Diambilnya secarik kertas yang berisi catatan belanjaan yang harus ia bawa pulang.

Satu per satu rak yang memajang berbagai barang ia telusuri, dan memasukkan barang yang ia butuhkan ke dalam keranjang. Semuanya sudah. Tak sengaja saat ia hendak berjalan ke kasir, ia melihat sebuah etalase perhiasan. Perak, dan manik. Diambilnya sebuah gelang yang terpajang di sebuah tatakan perhiasan.

"Cantik. Tapi aku tak ada uang." Ingin ia membeli, tapi sayangnya uang yang ia bawa tak akan cukup.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Hime-_chan_."

Pemuda itu mengambil gelang yang tadi diambil orang seorang gadis bersurai oranye yang kemudia meletaknnya lagi. Dibawanya benda itu ke kasir dan membayarnya. Ia berjalan hati senang, namun tetap dengan raut wajah _cool_-nya.

.

.

Sore ini sama cerahnya seperti kemarin. Sore ini juga sama seperti sore-sore kemarin bagi Orihime. Berjalan pulang sendiri ke rumah. Namun ia tak akan menyangka ada sesuatu yang menunggunya.

Selesai meletakkan sepatu di loker siswa, ia berjalan ke luar gedung sekolah. Tak ada Senna, karena hari ini gadis itu tak masuk sekolah.

"Hime-_chan_." Panggil seseorang dari balik tembok pagar sekolah. Orihime menoleh dan terkejut karena seseorang di depannya. Seseorang yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga akan muncul di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Orihime yang membeku di tempat.

"_Yokatta._ Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara langsung denganmu. _Hisashiburi, hime-chan_?"

"Ul –Ulquiorra-_senpai_?" Ucap Orihime yang masih sibuk dengan keterkejutannya.

"Ah. Kau masih ingat padaku." Ia masih tersenyum

"Apa yang _senpai _lakukan di sini?"

"_Ureshi yo._ Kau masih memanggilku _senpai_."

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Orihime buru-buru pergi mennggalkan pemuda itu. Sayangnya sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk pergi.

"Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku, _hime-chan_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ulquiorra, nama pemuda itu, mengambil sebuah gelang yang ada di sakunya, lalu memasangkannya di tangan Orihime.

Gadis itu sangat terkejut. Gelang yang kini terpasang di tangannya adalah gelang yang ingin ia beli di swalayan kemarin malam.

"Cocok sekali denganmu. "

"Lepaskan!" Orihime menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"_Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukanku? Ugh..."_

.

.

_Omake~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Minnasan, gomenasai _(_ _) luama banget yah? **Nggak usah tanya!**__Maaf karena saya nggak tau mau nulis apa. Dulu mau lanjutin setengahnya tapi malah bingung ini apa? Kok lanjutannya ada 25 desember. Pastilah tentang natal dulu. Tapi nggak tau itu apa. **Makanya ditulis. **=_=. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk nulis lagi dari awal. Yah, semoga tidak absurd, dan masih nyambung. (_ _) Terimakasih buat semuanyaaaah yang sudah mau memberikan semangat sampe sini buat Ice :'3 I loph you dah.

Bales ripiu dulu yah :3

**white moon uchiha**: sudah diupdate. dan maaf baru update T^T

**SaSakuToCherry**: Sudah, dan makasih :*

**Plovercrest**: Sekarang gantian Ice yang mau ujian. hweee  
iya, baikannya bentar ajah. xD soalnya apakah benar Ulqui yang menghamili Inoue? mari kita saksikan di chapter ini. xD

**Kazuko Nozomi: **Yes, i'm counting on you too, ulqui-san *plakk! Yah, Inoue dulu emang sama Ichigo. Tapi itu hanya masa lalu kok. :'3

**chappy ruki: **Iyaa. Ichi udah nggak perjaka. bunuh dia nak! *dijitak* Ya, berhubung ini Ichiruki, jadi ya terpaksa deh /bukaaan/ maaf Ice nggak bisa update kilat. semoga masih ada yang mau baca yah ;-;

**sykisan: **Iya, selamat tebakan anda berhasil xD hwee, Ice terharu ada yang mau nungguin. maaf sudah menunggu lama. ;-;

** : **Rukia sabar ya *pukpuk* Jangaaan diobrak barik! bntar Bleach nggak bisa syuting lagi di sono. D: /ngaco/ Itu anaknya Ulquiorra? iya kah? OAO

**Chappy: **Anda belum beruntung. oke lanjut bos.

**Naruzhea AiChi: **Ichigo memang pernah ngelakuin sama Ichigo. Dulu dia anak nakal sih D: ia dia memang menyebalkan (_ _) Tapi berhubung IchiRuki, terpaksa saya buat Ichiruki poreper dah /nggak terpakssaaa/

Dan berikutnya adalah lanjutannya. . . . . . . .

**Gomenasai  
**Bleach Tite Kubo  
Gomenasai Ice-cy

.

.

"Aku tak mau dengan laki-laki sepertimu. Kau punya apa? Bahkan untuk sekolah saja kau mengandalkan bantuan dari sekolah."

Pemuda itu diam tertunduk. Tak bisa membalas karena memang yang dikatakan gadis itu benar semua. Dia bukanlah anak dari keluarga berada, yang sekolah mengandalkan bantuan dari sekolahnya. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata hatinya yang sudah menasehatinya untuk tidak mengutarakan perasaannya, dan memilih untuk diam saja, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dia harusnya lebih sadar bahwa dia juga tak memiliki apa-apa untuk bisa diberikan pada gadis pujaannya itu. Ulquirra Schiffer diam seribu bahasa. Menelan rasa sakit atas penolakan mentah-mentah dari gadis bersurai oranye yang merupakan adik kelasnya, dan harus kembali mengubur perasaan ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mundur dan lebih memperdulikan ujiannya yang sudah di depan mata. Meski sebenarnya sakit. Ia sendiri juga merutuki dirinya yang nekat bertanya tentang cinta pada gadis yang sudah menggandeng seseorang.

Semua perhatiannya sejak saat itu hanya tertuju pada ujian, soal-soal latihan, dan pelajaran. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain sampai ia dihadapakan pada kenyataan bahwa malam ini ia seperti mendapat sebuah keberuntungan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Di sampingnya kini terbaring gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Di tengah jalan tadi, saat ia pulang dari tempatnya berkerja sambilan, gadis itu menubruknya dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia tak melihat siapapun bersamanya. Melihat kesadaran si gadis sudah hampir sepenuhnya termakan oleh alkohol, ia memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu di apartemennya.

Kini, percaya atau tidak, gadis itu dengan sisa kesadarannya yang hanya sedikit, menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Saat Ulquiorra hendak beranjak mengambilkan air putih, tangannya ditarik sehingga ia limbung dan terjatuh di atas gadis itu. untungnya Ulquiorra mampu menumpukan tangannya, dan tidak jatuh menimpa orang yang ada di bawahnya.

"Ichii~~ Aku merindukanmu~"

Sudah dapat dipastikan kesadarannya tertelan oleh alkohol. Detik berikutnya gadis bernama Orihime Inoue itu menarik Ulquiorra dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

"I–Inoue-_san_..." Ia tergagap karena gugup.

"Inoue-_san_? _Nee_~~ Ichi~~ kau biasanya memanggilku Hime~"

"Hi––Hime...?"

"Ah, itu baru benar Ichi~~"

Hanya rembulan yang membulat sempurna di atas sana yang menjadi saksi bisu bahwa lelaki itu berhasil merengkuh gadis pujaannya meski sebenarnya hatinya tercabik-cabik jika mengingat bahwa yang ada dalam bayangan gadis itu bukanlah dirinya, melainkan lelaki lain.

Keesokan paginya, saat Orihime sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia terheran-heran mendapati dirinya ada di sebuah ruangan yang asing baginya. Sebuah suara dari pintu yang terbuka menyita perhatiannya. Di sana, berdiri seorang pria berwajah _stoic_ sedang membawa 2 cangkir minuman hangat. Ia berjalan medekat dan duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Ulquiorra-_senpai..._?"

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Inoue-_san_?"

"Ini di mana? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

"Kau tadi malam mabuk, dan menabrakku di tengah jalan."

"K––kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, kan, semalam?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang tak bisa dibilang baik-baik dan penuh selidik.

Tidak. Ulquiorra sudah memutuskan untuk bungkam saja. karena jika ia memberitahu Orihime yang sebenarnya, maka akan semakin sulit ia mendekati gadisnya.

"Tidak."

"Kalau sampai kau macam-macam denganku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" Ia turun dari tempat tidur, dan beranjak pergi. Saat berjalan, ia memang nerasakan sedikit sakit, namun ia berpikir mungkin Ichigo, karena semalam ia minum bersama Ichigo.

Blam!

Dan pintu yang tertutup itu, mengakhiri keberuntungan Ulquiorra. Namun meskipun begitu, ia tak menyesal. Bahagia, namun sakit. Yah, Ulquorra tak bisa mengharapkan lebih. Ia memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengumpulkan kembali serpihan-serpihan ingatan semalam. Ia yang bisa menikmati suara indah itu, meski bukan namanya yang terucap, dan dia yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis yang direngkuhnya.

"_Aku tak mau dengan laki-laki sepertimu. Kau punya apa? Bahkan untuk sekolah saja kau mengandalkan bantuan dari sekolah_."

"Akan kuberikan yang kau minta, _hime_."

_**Flashback end**_

Blam!

Orihime membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Pertemuannya dengan _senpai_-nya merupakan hal yang tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehnya. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang ia sadari telah ambil bagian dalam hancurnya hidupnya dulu.

Pintunya sudah dikunci, dan mustahil ada orang yang bisa mendobraknya masuk. Namun Orihime masih menjaga pintu masuknya itu, takut jika orang yang ada di balik pintu menerobos masuk. Ulquiorra mengikutinya, dan bersikeras ingin bicara dengannya. Orihime menolak, karena ia tak ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Sekarang ia sedang dalam rencananya untuk menjadi salah satu keluarga Kurosaki yang bisa membuatnya menikmati masa-masa dulu.

Satu jam telah berlalu, dan ia sudah tak mendengar lagi gedoran keras di pintunya. Ia berharap _senpai_-nya itu benar-benar sudah pergi.

Klik.

Orihime membuka kunci pintunya, mencoba memastikan bahwa orang itu sudah tak ada lagi, dan pergi dari rumahnya. Namun dugaannya salah. Saat pintu itu terbuka sedikit, Ulquiorra mengambil celah, menahan pintu itu dan berhasil membukanya. Kekuatan Orihime bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari dirinya itu. Orihime hendak berteriak, namun dengan cepat, tangan berkulit pucat itu membekapnya dan menariknya ke dalam rumah.

"Inoue, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tak akan berbuat aneh-aneh padamu."

"Pergi kau! Aku tak ingin melihat orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku!"

"Inoue, dengarkan aku." Pintanya dengan nada yang dapat dibilang cukup datar.

"Apa lagi yang kau mau dariku, brengsek! Kau tak tahu diri dan membuatku harus kesakitan sendiri!"

"Maafkan aku, Inoue." Ulquiorra bersungguh-sungguh, terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang mulai melembut.

"..."

"Aku minta maaf atas yang terjadi padamu, dan aku minta maaf karena aku tak jujur padamu dulu."

"Heh? Kau hanya ingin mempermainkan aku, kan?"

"Tidak. dulu aku bersungguh-sungguh tentang perasaanku padamu. Aku menyukaimu. Tapi perkataanmu, jujur, membuatku sakit. Apa karena aku bukan dari keluarga berada, lalu aku tak bisa mencintaimu? Aku tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu karena aku takut kau malah lebih membenciku. Lagipula, lelaki mana yang sanggup menahan diri ketika orang yang disukainya menyerahkan dirinya tanpa pertahanan, heh? Aku sudah berusaha menahan diriku, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku minta maaf."

"Maafmu tak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa aku telah membunuh anakku sendiri!"

"––anak?"

"Ya, anak! Dan aku yakin itu karena perbuatanmu. Aku saat itu hanya _melakukannya _dengan Ichigo. Tapi meminta pertanggungjawaban padamu, adalah ide buruk!"

"Kenapa kau––"

"Aku masih kelas satu SMA. Kau pikir aku bisa apa, hah?! Semua salahmu!"

Orihime memukuli Ulquiorra agar pemuda itu mau melepaskannya. Bukannya menuruti harapan Orihime, Ulquiorra justru menarik dan mendekap gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Inoue. Aku benar-benar tak tahu."

"Maafmu––hiks...tak akan merubah kenyataan."

Ia mungkin memang jahat pada Rukia selama ini demi mendapatkan Ichigo, dan sering berbohong. Namun airmatanya kali ini adalah sebuah kejujuran. Ia wanita. Mengingat fakta bahwa ia membunuh anaknya sendiri, adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan untuk diingat.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Inoue." Sekali lagi ia meminta maaf, meskipun gadis itu memang benar bahwa maafnya tak akan bisa merubah kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu. "Aku datang ke Karakura untukmu. Aku mohon, kau mau menerimaku kali ini."

"..."

"Kau tenang saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku memang masih kuliah sekarang, tapi aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan. Yah, kuharap itu cukup untuk bisa memenuhi keinginanmu."

Cinta dan rasa bersalahnya, membuat pemuda itu lebih mantap untuk kembali pada gadis yang ia sukai sejak di SMP. Ia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi di SMA.

Orihime bungkam. Orang yang dulu ditolaknya mentah-mentah, kini mengulurkan tangannya. Dulu, dengan kekuasaan harta orangtuanya, ia bebas memandang rendah orang. Kini? Mendongakkan wajah di hadapan pria yang ada di depannya pun, ia tak bisa.

.

.

"_Nii-san_, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ah, Rukia. Tentu. Aku juga sedang tak ada pekerjaan. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Rukia duduk di sofa di seberang Byakuya. Dari raut wajahnya, ia tampak ragu untuk mengucapkan hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Namun keingintahuannya membuat ia mengumpulkan keberanian, "_Nii-san_, jawablah dengan jujur. _Nii-san_ sebenarnya bekerja di mana?"

"Uhm? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu?"

"_Nii-san_ sebenarnya bukan karyawan biasa, kan?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Rukia?"

"Jawablah, _nii-san_. Ayah Ichigo bilang bahwa _nii-san_ bukan karyawan biasa. Bukan orang sembarangan malah."

"Ha...Hisana. Sepertinya aku harus memberitahunya sekarang," gumam Byakuya dan melepaskan pena yang sedaritadi ia genggam. Jeda sunyi sejenak bertahta di antara mereka, "Ya, aku bukan karyawan biasa."

"Eh?"

"Jika kau ingin tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu seberapa kayanya Kurosaki?"

"Ya."

"Jika aku mencabut sahamku dari perusahaan ayahnya, maka dalam sekejap mereka akan jatuh miskin."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena aku pemegang saham tertinggi di perusahaan ayahnya, dan jika aku sebagai pemegang saham terpercaya saja mencabut sahamku, maka yang lain tak akan percaya lagi pada Kurosaki. Hanya sesederhana itu."

"Lalu kenapa _nii-san_ tak memberitahuku?"

"Aku takut kau membenci _nii-san_, dan tak mengizinkanku mendekati Hisana. Kau benci dengan orang dari keluarga berada, kan?"

"Yah. Aku memang membenci mereka. Bahkan sebelumnya aku juga sempat mengalaminya lagi dengan ayah Ichigo."

"Jadi? Apa kau sudah tak mempermasalahkannya lagi?"

"Karena _nee-san_ tak disakiti lagi, dan _nii-san_ sungguh-sungguh mencintai _nee-san_, aku bisa bilang apa?"

"Yah, baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ichigo?"

"Baik-baik saja. Tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Yah, bukan hal penting. _Nii-san_, aku pergi tidur dulu. _Oyasumi._"

"_Oyasumi_."

.

.

"Yo, selamat pagi, Rukia." Ichigo melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia yang barusaja memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia beranjak dan berjalan mendekati gadis bersurai violet itu. Sesampainya di depan Rukia, ia mengamit tanngan kekasihnya dan menggandengnya. Rukia sempat menolak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu. Namun Ichigo bersikeras untuk menggandengnya. Rukia menyerah dan membiarkan pemuda bodoh itu menggandengnya dengan memasang wajah bodoh. Ia sendiri juga heran. Tak biasanya Ichigo seperti ini.

"Oh, jadi setelah tak ada yang mengusik lagi, kau berani lebih terang-terangan, Ichigo?" Sindir Renji yang duduk di sebelah bangku Ichigo.

"Yah, mungkin dia akan lebih sering bertingkah bodoh lagi." Toushiro menimpali temannya itu.

"Yah, karena sekarang sudah tak ada masalah lagi." Ichigo tersenyum sumringah dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Rukia ternyata lebih tinggi dari kita." Ucap Ishida.

"Dia _midget._ Bagaimana kau bisa bilang dia lebih tingg––AKH! Grimm! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"_Che_. Makhluk idiot sepertimu memang sulit diajak dengan bahasa yang tinggi levelnya."

"Enak saja kau!"

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa dilepaskan oleh nenek sihir itu?"

_**Flashback**_

Ichigo memasuki restoran yang dikatakan oleh seseorang yang menghubunginya satu jam lalu. Ia mencoba mencari-cari orang itu. dari sudut kanan restoran, ia melihat Orihime melambai ke arahnya. Orihime lah yang memintanya untuk bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu. Ichigo sedikit terheran saat ia melihat seorang pria bersama Orihime. Ia belum pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo tanpa berbasa-basi. Yah, sebenarnya datang memenuhi undangan gadis ini saja ia malas. Namun Orihime bersikeras ingin berbicara padanya, membicarakan hal penting.

"Duduklah dulu, Kurosaki-_kun_. Kau tak perlu terburu-buru." Ulquiorra menyela mereka.

"Jadi?" Sambung Ichigo.

"Ah. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan hubungan kita, dan Rukia."

"Bukankah sudah kutegaskan berkali-kali bahwa aku tak akan kembali padamu, dan aku tak mau, Inoue?"

"_Gomen_ _ne, _Ichigo. Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku sebelumnya."

Ichigo sempat terbelalak mendengar Orihime meminta maaf dengan ekspresi barusan. Sungguh bukan seperti Inoue yang ia kenal. Namun Ichigo kembali menguasai dirinya, mencoba mencaritahu kebenaran dari perkataan Orihime. Ya, jelas saja jika Ichigo tak percaya padanya atas hal yang sudah dilakukan gadis itu sebelum-sebelumnya.

"_Ne, _Kurosaki-_kun. _Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan semuanya."

"Siapa kau? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Inoue?"

"Ah, perkenalkan, aku Ulquiorra Schiffer, dan mulai hari ini aku adalah kekasih Inoue."

"Kekasih? Apa kau tak tahu dia gadis macam apa?"

"Yah, aku tahu semuanya. Semuanya. Tapi aku juga bertanggungjawab padanya."

"Memang ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya anak itu memang bukan anakmu, Ichigo." Ucap Orihime ragu-ragu.

"Heh! Sudah kuduga kalau kau hanya mengarang cerita, dan membuatku bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu dengan orang lain!"

"Kurosaki-_kun_, tenanglah. Aku juga minta maaf, karena aku juga ambil bagian dalam masalah ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Anak itu adalah anakku. Dulu, aku _melakukanny_ dengan Inoue, namun saat dia dalam keadaan mabuk. Jadi sebenarnya ia tak salah. Hanya saja aku takut kalau Inoue malah akan membenciku jika aku mengatakannya."

"Aku takut, dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Ichigo. Maaf karena sudah melemparkan semua masalah ini padamu."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"_Tsk_! Aku sebenarnya tak terima dengan perbuatannya. Tapi aku juga tak mau repot-repot mengurusi hal ini lagi. Yah, apapun lah itu, yang jelas sekarang kau tak akan mengganggu aku dan Rukia lagi, kan?"

"Iya. Aku juga akan meminta maaf padanya."

_**Flashback end**_

"Ichigo!"

Kelima pemuda yang ada di kelas Ichigo menoleh bersamaan meski mereka tahu nama mereka bukan yang dipanggil. Rukia. Ichigo beranjak menghampiri si pendek yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Ada apa Rukia?"

"Inoue...I...Inoue...dia...dia..."

"Hn?"

"Dia barusaja meminta maaf padaku, dan tak akan mengganggu hubungan kita lagi. Ada apa ini, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tersenyum misterius, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman di kening Rukia.

"Bukankah hal itu bagus? Ah, bagaimana kalau nanti kita kencan sepulang sekolah?"

"Ichigo! Jawab a––"

Maaf Rukia. Bunyi bel harus menginterupsi pembicaraan kalian.

"Ah, sudah waktunya masuk. Kembalilah ke kelas."

"Ichigo! Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku!"

"Akan kukatakan kalau kau menciumku, di sini." Godanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Wajah Rukia lama-lama memerah. Ia mendekat pada Ichigo dan...

"Akh! Rukia!"

Bukan ciuman, melainkan sebuah pukulan telak di perut yang Ichigo dapatkan. Gadis itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas kekasihnya untuk kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

Owari

Iya, the end sudah, the end. Maksa banget yah? Maafkan saya, sodara-sodara. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti sampe sini. Sudah di review, di fave dan ngefollow saya. Terhura :')

Pokonya, _**arigatou gozaimashita!**_

Maaf juga sudah menunggu lama T-T


End file.
